Love's Taboo
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: Sasuke hates Itachi, it's as simple as that. But perhaps Itachi feels differently. Could it be that there may be some love still lingering between the brothers? And who is this beautiful God known as Pein? ItaSasu, SasuPein. Lemon & semi AU.
1. Saying Hello

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**I am new to writing fanfics so I ask people to be patient and work with me, don't instantly flame me because my work is not perfect. If you have any suggestions I take them to heart, so please speak up! Thank you everyone!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 1**

_**Kick, punch, jump, kick...**_

_**Kick, punch, jump...**_

_**Kick, punch...**_

_**Kick...**_

Sasuke sighed as he continued his routine training. Panting softly, he turned and saunteredover to his water bottle and previously discarded shirt. He sat down beside his possessions and grabbed his half-full water bottle, taking a long sip of the life-giving liquid, delighted as the cool water slid down his throat. This is how it always is with Sasuke, the training ground is his home and the city his hell. Some say he is far beyond the normal anti-social teen, but he doesn't care. How can they expect him to _**enjoy**_ hanging around worthless _**idiots**_, who can't seem to do anything for themselves? He has one goal, and only one goal... _**To kill that wretch of a brother who stole his life from him**__._ Sasuke sat in silence as he drained the remnants of the water from its bottle. After having his fill of the water, leaving the bottle discarded and empty, he went to stand up and resume his training, only to find his legs did not feel like complying and felt happy just to rest for a bit longer. He sighed, sitting back down.

Sasuke despised the moments when he wasn't training. Training was the only thing that held back the river of memories threatening to break free of its restraints. It was only through training Sasuke could begin to forget about his brother and his _**crimes**_. But now as Sasuke rested, the memories began to slowly slid into view in his mind. Images of the terrible man Sasuke was forced to call his _**brother**__._ That man, covered in the blood of his own parents. No. _**Sasuke's parents**__. _Not his, he gave up the right to call them his own the night he decided to remove them from the planet. Sasuke unconsciously growled at these thoughts invading his normally collected mind. But despite all of the time between then and now, 5 years, Sasuke's eyes still filled slightly with tears. He was only ten when that murderer took his parents. Ten when he was forced to live on his own, make his own money, cook his own food, mourn his loved ones alone... But even though Sasuke was pained by losing his beloved parents, mostly his mother, he knew, as much as he hated it, that the real pain was in losing his dear Aniki... The only person Sasuke believed truly loved him, before the asshole told him otherwise, telling him it was all a lie, a joke, just to keep Sasuke on the right path, the path _**he**_ chose for him.

Unable to control his emotions while sitting, Sasuke rose to his feet determined to get back to work.

_**Kick, punch, jump, kick...**_

_**Kick, punch...**_

A tingle ran up Sasuke's spine. Just a slight tingle, but it was enough to make Sasuke's body stiffen to corpse-like stillness. His sharingan flicked on as he whipped his head around searching for the presence that caused the tingle. Sasuke's breathing stilled, as he strained to hear the other's breath. Hearing nothing, nor sensing anything, Sasuke resumed his training. No he did not believe he was alone again. He was merely creating a ruse to coax the hidden assailant out of his hiding spot, or at least to make him or her make another noise or un-conceal their chakra long enough for Sasuke to find their location. It must have worked, as another tingle ran up Sasuke's spine, only this time Sasuke made sure not to react. He merely flicked his sharingan on again and analyzed the foreign chakra. But what Sasuke was met with was red chakra, blood red chakra, too dark to be his own. Shaking, Sasuke knew whose chakra this was. _**Itachi**__._ Sasuke again let his body stiffen, but this time the chakra didn't fade back into hiding, instead it engulfed him. Sasuke felt the presence come right out now, the chakra making his head spin. Suddenly there it was, right behind him. Sasuke's eyes were unbelievably wide and his breath had long stilled in his chest. He felt lips at his ear.

"_Hello Otouto."_

Sasuke's whole body shook with fear and uncertainty. He still remembered his last contact with Itachi... The areas where the bruises were still ached at the touch. Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering the pain as his brother threw him against the wall like a plaything. He still remembered the terrible world of Tsukuyomi, the smell of burnt flesh and blood, the cries of his whole clan ringing in his ears.

"_Dear Otouto, so rude. No hello for your Niisan?"_

Sasuke's eyes still refused to open and face the world as it shattered around him. Why did he have to be _**here**_? Why _**now**_? Itachi sighed.

"_Well Otouto, if you do not wish to say hello I'm afraid I will have to make you."_

Sasuke whimpered. He actually whimpered. He mentally cursed his own weakness and swore, should he survive, to never, _**never**_, whimper again. He felt two strong and warm arms slide around him, pulling him into an odd embrace. Confused, yet knowing the kindness would not last, Sasuke let his body relax a tiny bit in the warm arms, almost accepting the hug-like gesture as a comfort knowing that the pain was about to come. Itachi's head came to rest on Sasuke's shoulder, his cheek against Sasuke's. _"Dammit, why does he have to be so __**warm**__?"_ Sasuke wondered in his mind, still not fighting this almost loving hug... _almost_ loving...

"_Hmm, I guess kindness will not work in making you say hello, I suppose I will have to try its cousin, Pain."_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he was elbowed right in the stomach, blood coming from his mouth. He fell, but Itachi wouldn't let him hit the ground. Itachi planted his foot square in Sasuke's back sending him flying forwards right into a tree. Sasuke again coughed blood. Again Itachi was behind him, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, while he had a hold on Sasuke's arms behind his back with his other hand. Sasuke, with his head pulled back, could look right into Itachi's eyes. Before he could control himself, a slight bit of fear filled his eyes, quickly replaced by anger and hatred.

"What the _**fuck**_?! Why the hell are _**you **_here!?" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping Itachi would recoil at the volume. No such luck. "Am I not allowed to visit my own brother?" Itachi asked cocking an eyebrow at Sasuke. "No you aren't, _**murderers **_are not allowed to _**visit **_anyone, except maybe _**Satan.**_" Sasuke growled, letting massive amounts of venom drip from his voice."Sweet baby brother all I want is for you to greet me with a hello. Yet you refuse me even that small gesture. I even greeted you with a hug, how long has it been since I hugged you Sasuke? A year? Five? I cannot even try to remember, but I just did and all I get is rude silence? Its painful your rudeness, you know." Itachi said taking on a small voice and innocence. But Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to believe it, no, he could just _**hear**_ the smirk in that monster's voice. Sasuke just snorted in reply. Itachi again sighed.

"_Well then..."_

Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't breath. Itachi's lips pressed against his own in a rough and violent kiss. He gasped under Itachi's mouth. Then he felt an even more weird sensation, Itachi's tongue, hot and wet, slip into his throat. Involuntarily a moan of sick and twisted pleasure escaped his treacherous throat. Just as Sasuke was getting used to the kiss, Itachi broke it, leaving him wanting more. A smirk spread over Itachi's face, a satisfied smirk.

"_I told you I would make you say hello."_

His voice was cocky. Sasuke didn't like that. "Fuck you, I didn't hear a hello from me!" Sasuke growled, yet there was a certain weakness in his growl, a weakness Itachi had put there with his sinful kiss. Sasuke knew the kiss was nothing, yet it had awakened an odd sensation in him. A feeling of.. _**incestuousness**_? Of _**desire**_? Sasuke was unsure, but he knew it wasn't a feeling he needed to be feeling for his murderous older brother. "Oh? So that moan wasn't a hello? Hmm I guess I will again have to try harder." Itachi said his smirk widening into an almost evil smile. Suddenly his lips took Sasuke's again. This time the kiss was deeper and rougher. A _**you-will-do-as-I-say**_ kiss.

Sasuke's traitorous throat once again let a moan escape. But Itachi didn't withdraw this time. Instead he pressed on, using the moan to get deeper in Sasuke's mouth, tasting him deeply. He spun Sasuke around in his arms to face him. Giving himself more leeway to deepen the kiss. His hands explored Sasuke's still bare chest. Feeling Sasuke's rippling muscles. Sasuke had toned his body well over the years. He tried to keep his body in perfect condition so that if he had to be thrown into a situation where he had to fight Itachi he would be ready at a moments notice. Why then couldn't he fight now as Itachi overtook his body with his own, pushing Sasuke back into the tree as he worked his tongue in sinful ways in Sasuke's mouth? Gasping, and desperate to escape this situation, Sasuke murmured a hello against Itachi's mouth. Itachi sighed, almost in disappointment, as he pulled back.

"_Sweet Otouto, why ruin a perfect moment? Were you not enjoying it? I thought you were. Oh well, then I suppose you have lost any purpose to me for now. Good night Otouto."_

Sasuke sighed as Itachi turned to leave. His mind racked with confusion at his last statement. Then suddenly, Itachi spun on his heel, his fist coming right at Sasuke. Sasuke had no time to react, all he could do was turn his cheek to Itachi, hoping to soften the blow. Itachi's fist connected with Sasuke's cheek, shattering the bone underneath. Sasuke's world went dark and he let his mind sink into the blackness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, the real plot line has yet to develop in the story. It will begin to become clear in a chapter or two, ****so be patient with me please! If anyone finds a mistake in this chapter or any of the others, please let me know. I am trying to avoid timeline skips! The next chapter and most chapters after that will be lemons. I am new to rwriting lemons so I may need some pointers. So please bear with me in this, please and thank you!**


	2. Saying Goodbye

****

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. As I am a new writer, I never knew how nice reviews were. It feels good to have someone actually like my story. I will gladly accept all criticism. But I will not enjoy flames that say nothing except that I am a bad writer, I want people to tell me how I can improve myself, not that I am a terrible writer. Thank you for reading my story, please help me to improve myself.

**

* * *

**

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 2**

_Sakura walks into the training ground clearing. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Saaaasssssuuuukkkke-kuuuuunn!!" The annoying pink-haired creature called._

_She turns to see Sasuke hanging from a tree, his shirt turned into a make-shift bindings._

_She screams. Loud._

"_Sasuke-kun! Wake up! Please!" She cried, trying to tug him down from his hanging prison._

_Sobbing, she turned and ran, deciding Kakashi-sensei would know what to do._

"_Sakura what is the meaning of thi..." Kakashi started then stopped as his eyes widened at the sight of the hanging, limp Sasuke._

"_Oh my God we need to get him to the hospital quickly." Kakashi said as he grabbed Sasuke, taking down off the tree and taking off in the direction of the Konoha Hospital._

Kakashi sighed as he waited for the doctor to come in. He had long ago sent Sakura home, as it was now the middle of the night. He had replayed the situation in his mind several times now. He still could not for the life of him find who it could be who had done this to Sasuke. He turned his eyes to the sleeping boy. He had been beat up pretty bad. Or at least that's how it appeared. Sasuke had bruises all over his body as well as a broken cheekbone. Kakashi sighed again as the doctor walked in waking him from his reverie. Kakashi stood up and faced the doctor. "I think we need to talk." The doctor said with a slightly grim tone. Kakashi nodded and turned to follow the doctor out. But not before he turned to pet Sasuke's hair in a fatherly gesture to sooth the sleeping boy.

Kakashi walked out into the hall. "Kakashi I doubt I have to tell you that this is a very, very disturbing case. Just because he is so young and with all of his _**other misfortunes**_. But this is a particularly odd case, with disturbing findings." The doctor explained. "What is his cheek un-fixable? Is he in danger? I will pay any medical bills, just make sure he is fine." Kakashi said in a worried rush. The doctor shook his head. "No, no. Sasuke is just fine, we fixed his cheek and he is in no danger.. _**physically**_..." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the doctor's enigmatic statement. "What do you mean?" The doctor sighed. "Well I think you and Sasuke are going to have to have a talk when he wakes up, as he has no father to do so. He may have _**emotional**_problems related to this incident now. You see we tested the bruises on Sasuke's body as he was not responsive to pain when they were touched. In fact they didn't seem to do anything. As far as I could gather, the bruises wouldn't even hurt to inflict. So I wondered what his assailant was doing by putting them all over his body. Well we found DNA... Just not Sasuke's. We found.. male saliva... on the bruises. I think we both know what those bruises are now. The real problem lies in the fact the person is.. related to him. And since there is only one person left who is related to him, the bruises were made by Uchiha Itachi. I'm not sure what went on, but I know that the point was to cause.. pleasure.. not pain. And we found the saliva... in numerous places. His arms, his hands, his chest, his neck... his _mouth_..."

Kakashi shuddered in disgust. "Are you certain?" Kakashi asked with a vain hope. "Im quite certain." The doctor said crushing Kakashi's hopes. Kakashi let his head hang and nodded. "I'll talk to him." Kakashi said with a sigh. The doctor patted him on the back. "Good idea. He's gonna need support." And with that he turned and walked off, leaving Kakashi alone. He sighed and went back into the room where the sleeping Sasuke began to stir. His eyes opened a sliver. Sasuke sat up shaking his head. "Sasuke..." Kakashi said softly trying to coax the boy into consciousness. Sasuke's eyes widened as the flood of memories hit him. He put his head in his hands and shook. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the shaking boy, to comfort him. "Sasuke do you want to talk about it?" He whispered softly. Sasuke stiffened. "No." "Are you sure?" Kakashi tried again. Sasuke shot him a glare that would give a man, not familiar with Uchiha glares, a heart attack. "I said No." Sasuke said making his tone solid and sober. Kakashi nodded and left the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke's lips trembled as he remembered his brother's touch... his kiss.. Sasuke shuddered as he let his hands roam over his body. Every touch on a spot that his brother left caused shots of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He moaned as he let his hands pleasure himself using the sinful memories to enhance the moment. He moaned loud as his hands roamed over his sensitive area. Then he allowed the memories to turn to fantasies, as his hand slipped into his shorts. He pleasured himself slowly, pretending it was his brother doing the sinful things to him. He moaned as he spilled his sweet liquid all over his stomach. He was disgusted at himself. How could he allow his _**desires**_ to over run his mind. He had to get out of here. He stood up and put on his clothes, wiping his dripping liquid off his stomach with a towel. He lifted the window open and jumped out, letting the cool night air surround him, engulf him. He took off towards his home.

Sasuke stumbled into his apartment, still sick from his actions at the hospital. He walked into the kitchen, looking for the bottle of sake he always kept handy. He smirked as he pulled out the nearly full bottle. It's a good thing he is good at distracting people, as he had to obviously steal the alcohol since he was not yet of age. Although he had the bottle, he rarely drank. In fact, the last time he had any was the anniversary of his parents death the first year after the event. Even he had only drank one glass, so the bottle was still very full. He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard. He poured himself a good sized cup, as he felt he needed it. Just as he went to take a sip, a tingle ran up his spine. Sasuke nearly dropped the cup in surprise. "No..." Sasuke whispered as those sinful arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close.

"_Hello again Otouto. Will you say hello this time?"_

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, yet a sick notion in his head hoped his brother was back for more _**fun.**_Sasuke murmured a quick hello as his brother, kissed his neck. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's willingness to greet him. "Being cordial now are we?" Sasuke nodded. "Why? Could it be you are hoping for a bit of 'attention' again?" Itachi said, the smirk very evident in his voice. Sasuke shook softly, then surprisingly said "Yes actually I am." He could tell his Niisan was surprised at his confidence, as he was himself. "Funny, I have yet to see you drink any alcohol, yet you speak as though you were drunk. Are you _**that**_ desperate? To whore yourself out to your brother." Sasuke, still lost to his new found confidence, nodded. "I am _**that**_ desperate. I _**need**_ this. So would you be so kind as to provide me with it, Aniki?"

Itachi smirked at his little brother's plea. "As you wish." He said as he pushed Sasuke against the cupboard. Sasuke cried out slightly, as his brother ripped his shirt off, revealing his toned abs. Itachi licked up the length of his neck, causing a soft moan to escape Sasuke's lips. "I'll take that." Itachi said stealing the cup of sake. He drained it, then reached for the bottle to pour himself more. "Hey, if I'm the one who stole that sake, then I deserve to have some." Sasuke growled. "You are not twenty." Itachi said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, neither are you. You are only eighteen!" Sasuke growled again. "Well I am closer to twenty than you. Besides, why are you drinking?" Itachi asked. "You cause me to drink, you asshole. With the hell you put me through, I _**need**_ to drink." Itachi cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke's statement. "Well then.. I suppose you do not need me." Itachi said turning to leave. Sasuke growled. Itachi laughed softly at Sasuke's irrational anger.

Itachi, despite his former ideas on the subject, put the cup to Sasuke's mouth and allowed him to sip from the alcohol tainted liquid. Sasuke drained the cup and murmured something about more. Itachi chuckled and refilled the cup, taking first a sip himself, then letting Sasuke take a sip. Together they drained the whole bottle in a matter of minutes, all the while Sasuke was still pushed firmly against the cupboard. After words Sasuke's head was spinning slightly, whether from the alcohol or Itachi's closeness, he didn't know. Slowly, Itachi let his mouth roam all over Sasuke's neck, pausing to breath in his sweet scent at times. Sasuke felt his mind slipping back into darkness. In fact, he assumed Itachi had hit him again, but he hadn't felt anything. Then he realized that he was falling asleep. Sasuke groaned as Itachi sucked on his collarbone. He couldn't stop the darkness sliding over him as he collapsed in Itachi's arms, the alcohol his sedative.

"_Wake up Sasuke. Wake up my Otouto."_

Sasuke sat straight up in bed, and was quickly pulled back into his brother's clutches. Itachi smirked as Sasuke was clearly shocked to see him there. "You... You are still here. I would have thought you would have left last night." Sasuke said casting his eyes down. Itachi leaned in, placing a quick and gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead, then on his cheek. Sasuke gave him a look of confusion. "You whisper in your sleep. You said my name several times." Itachi said softly. Sasuke blushed and buried his face in Itachi's chest. "What's up with you being so nice? That's not like you." Sasuke said quietly. Itachi nuzzled his baby brother. "Well it may be the fact that you got me slightly drunk last night." Itachi laughed slightly. "And you were definitely drunk. You passed out quickly after the drinks." Sasuke pouted at his brother's jokes. Itachi leaned in close, nipping Sasuke's ear. "So you beat the shit out of me, then try and get in bed with me? What the hell?" Sasuke asked his mind finally coming out of his alcohol induced coma.

Itachi's eyes died, and he pushed Sasuke away. "Fine, I will take my kindness elsewhere." He said getting up and out of Sasuke's bed. It seemed Itachi had woken up from his alcohol weakness as well. He put on his shirt quickly and threw on his Akatsuki cloak. "Well hell. If I had known saying anything would get you out of bed like that, I would have spoken up a lot quicker." Sasuke growled. Itachi turned his eyes on Sasuke and let his sharingan talk for him. "Hmm.. I suppose you can't be used for anything. Even carnal pleasures." Itachi said, his tone flat and dead.

"_Good bye Otouto, you will regret how this meeting ended."_

And with that Itachi was gone. Leaving Sasuke alone with his empty apartment and forming hangover.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my story!! Review if you have the time. The reviews keep me going, keep me improving. Again the true plot has yet to show itself yet, but it will be coming along as soon as I find a way to present it in a chapter.**


	3. Giving and Receiving Praise

****

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. "I swear I will _**never**_ drink again!" He moaned to no one, as he put on a pot of coffee, a beverage he equally doesn't drink often. With a throbbing hangover and bitterness at his brother's abrupt exit, Sasuke proceeded to get dressed, as his shirt and pants had gone missing sometime last night, leaving him in only his boxers. He was not very pleased to also see he had obviously been dreaming erotically as he had a solid morning hard-on. "No wonder I was _**moaning**_ his name in my sleep..." Sasuke murmured to himself, as he took a sip of the black liquid. The coffee helped to ease the pain that the hangover imposed on him. Sasuke sighed, replaying the situation over in his head. "I wasn't _**that**_ harsh was I?" He thought to himself seeing Itachi's very pissed face in his mind. "None the less, I need to get to work on killing him, not screwing him." Sasuke said firmly to himself and the walls, which, with his headache, seemed to constrict his very soul.

"Uhhh..." Sasuke moaned as he stepped out of his door, determined to still be on time for his job. He was never late. _**Ever**_. Kakashi was always late, Sakura was sometimes late, Naruto... well no one can predict where that dobe is or when he will show up. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had gone through with his plan to leave the Konoha. He has no doubts he could have defeated Naruto when he came to bring Sasuke back, but he still wasn't sure if he could have escaped with enough power to make it all the way to Orochimaru's lair, as all of his guards had already been taken out by _**genins**_. The ninja, who were said to be the best of the Sound Village, were pathetically weak compared to others ninja. If that was their best, then Sasuke was fairly sure he did not want to be a part of an organization _**that**_ weak. Sasuke walked along, keeping his thoughts going, as to distract him from his headache. He could not, _**could not**_, let Kakashi see he had a hangover, he could get in serious trouble for stealing and then drinking alcohol.

As he was walking he noticed several ANBU running quickly towards the main gates of the village... with swords drawn... "What the _**hell**_?" Sasuke mused out loud. Then he heard the words he was looking for, more hoping for.

"_They say Itachi has come back! He is supposed to be attacking some shrine with the help of some... __**creature**__?" _

"_They say his partner is a shark, with legs!"_

"_Itachi would pair up with some __**vile**__ thing like that!"_

"_Oh look, shh... it's his brother. No one tell him!"_

"_He could be just like his __**brother**__!"_

Sasuke's stomach lurched at the accusations people were making on assumptions. He growled to himself at the thought. "You would like me to be like him, it would make great gossip news. 'Oh look I told you he was like his brother. Look now he has killed hundreds of unsuspecting villagers! I told you!' That's what they would say, despicable _**housewives**_ and their _**gossip**_." Sasuke thought to himself, taking off in the direction the ANBU had gone.

Sasuke stopped short of the chaos, as he saw bodies of ANBU operatives being flung backwards by the blue, shark-like creature, as the people had described. He had come to know this creature as Kisame, as his brother had called him during one of their more painful meetings. The sword Kisame sported was a massive blade which does not cut, but it shaves. It is named Samehada, shark skin, and it does not merely shave the flesh off its victims, it also absorbs their chakra, making them unable to move. Sasuke gathered from the ANBU body count, that he did not wish to fight this guy. "Now to find Itachi." Sasuke whispered to himself. That's when he felt eyes on him. Sasuke spun around to face the entrance of the shrine. He was met with two Mangekyou Sharingan eyes staring at him. Sasuke allowed himself to smirk as Itachi motioned for him to come closer. Sasuke ran to the entrance of the shrine and entered as Itachi had already walked back inside.

"You do know that the fact that you did not help your fellow villagers in fighting against Kisame is a form of _**treason**_, right? You just left them to _**die**_, to fuel your own desires." Itachi said with a slight smirk at the idea his younger brother had committed an act of treason. "Well they were _**ANBU black-ops**_, if they can't handle it, I doubt I will be much use to them." Sasuke shrugged. "I still have not forgotten about this morning." Itachi said darkly letting his smirk fall. "Oh really? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings _**Aniki**_." Sasuke sneered. Itachi's eyes flashed. "Watch your tongue _**Otouto**_." Sasuke shrugged at Itachi's semi-threat. "Well shall we get right to the fight?" Sasuke suggested, letting his sharingan take over. Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "If you can't take _**Kisame**_, what makes you think you can take _**me**_?" Itachi remarked not believing it.

"Well I thought it out. He obviously fights with his sword first, and I am not trained well with swords so I am already at a disadvantage." Sasuke stated thinking it out. Itachi nodded. "Then, I am taking a wild _**guess**_ that he is a water jutsu user. And since I am a fire jutsu user, I am again at a disadvantage, but I doubt he would use jutsu unless one of the ANBU got his sword away from him, and I doubt even more that is possible. So I feel that my chance of winning against him is at an extreme low, and I would have better chance against you, who uses jutsu and technique closer to my own, even if you are a thousand times better than him." Sasuke nodded, hearing his strategy come together in words. Sasuke spared a glance over at Itachi. Itachi's face was slightly in shock, his eyes mildly clouded as he obviously saw the _**logic**_ in Sasuke's thoughts.

"_Perhaps you are more like me than I give you credit for Sasuke."_

Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock, at his almost _**praise**_. "Did you.. Did you just complement me?" Sasuke asked very shocked. Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. Sasuke's mouth hung open at the odd turn of events. "Well.. Thank you." Sasuke coughed. He couldn't tell, but he thought he saw a smirk over take Itachi's features. "So do you still wish to fight me, or no?" Itachi asked smoothly. To tell the truth, Sasuke wasn't sure he _**did**_. "Um... sure.. But Aniki, could you... um... give me a quick couple pointers? Like the fight acting as a training session or something?" Sasuke said blushing. Itachi tipped his head back and laughed. Actually _**laughed**_. Not bitterly, or snidely, just a sweet musical laugh he hadn't heard come from his elder brother for 5 years. Itachi looked at the blushing Sasuke and slightly smiled, his former anger obviously dissipated with Sasuke's new awkwardness.

"_As you wish Otouto."_

And with that. Itachi was on him. Sasuke quickly dodged the first couple strikes before gaining his balance and joining in with the attacks. Sasuke managed to land the first hit on Itachi's jaw. Itachi countered quickly, hitting Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying into the wall behind him. "Fix your stance a bit Sasuke, you need to keep your elbow a bit higher to block side attacks to the stomach." Itachi said, using Sasuke's real name in place of Otouto out of respect as a sparring partner. Sasuke nodded and fixed his stance. They fought for a bit longer, Sasuke did well surprisingly. In fact, he managed to land a hit which drew blood, a hook to the jaw. "Very good Otouto. It is my hope you will continue to improve the way you have between our last meetings. But I will warn you, do not allow your mind to focus to heavily on pleasures, such as sex, you do not need major distractions. In fact, you have improved so much I can say you are at the level of some Akatsuki members. Low level members, but members none the less." Itachi said while cleaning the blood from his chin.

Sasuke could not explain why he had this feeling of bliss, _**pure bliss**_, at Itachi's praise. Sasuke slightly smiled as Itachi wiped the blood from Sasuke's own chin. Despite his earlier words, Itachi planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke allowed himself to kiss back and enjoy the kiss. Slowly Itachi's tongue wormed its way into Sasuke's mouth and Itachi's arms found their way around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke allowed his own arms to wind themselves around Itachi's neck. He felt himself being dragged forward into the embrace and he did nothing to stop it. They were still tonguing when Kakashi walked in. Sasuke heard Itachi growl against the kiss as Kakashi gasped, mouth open in shock, in the back ground. "Shit, I am not _**resisting**_! He sees I'm _**liking**_ it!" Sasuke thought angrily.

"_Do not worry Otouto. Niisan will take care of it."_

Sasuke was shocked to hear Itachi's voice in his mind. He did not resist when Itachi broke the kiss, turning his windmill eyes on Kakashi. Kakashi quickly looked away. "Sasuke what the hell? Didn't he just break your cheekbone? Shit I knew I should have talked to you about this before. You need to snap out of it, this is not what you feel for him!" Kakashi pleaded.

"_Do as he says. Shake your head a bit, like you are waking up from a trance."_

Sasuke obeyed the voice in his mind. He shook his head a small bit and allowed his eyes to widen. "What the _**hell**_ did you _**do**_ to me!?" Sasuke asked scared, with wide eyes, at Itachi. "Hmm, annoying. I was just beginning to enjoy that. Well none the less, I got what I was after." Itachi said with a flat tone, holding up a scroll. Sasuke snorted in disgust.

"_Good acting my Otouto. Till the next time we meet."_

Sasuke wanted to reach out and hug Itachi before he left, but better judgement told him not to try it. Itachi was gone in a flash, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone. Kakashi sighed and walked over to a still shaking Sasuke. "Are you ok?" He asked. Sasuke shot him a glare. "Do you think I'm fine? I nearly just got _**raped **_by my own brother!" Sasuke said, venom present in his voice. "Well I think you're fine as long as you did not _**willingly**_ participate." Kakashi tried to sooth the boy. "Well that _**asshole's**_ trance over me did the trick. He had me willing to eat out of his damn hands!" Sasuke said acting like he was beyond disgusted, rather than disappointed as he felt. Luckily his disappointment caused him to be angry at Kakashi, so faking disgust and anger was easier.

Kakashi sighed and led the boy out of the shrine. Sasuke contemplated, for the first time in his life, what it would be like to be evil, so to speak. What would it be like to be in the Akatsuki? He doubted he would ever know, but he still wondered as the day light faded to night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you can begin to see the plot line forming. If you have read The Never Played Symphonies, then you may already know where this story is going, for those who have yet to read that story, then please bear with me. Thank you very much.**


	4. Refusal and Acceptance

****

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Plafyed Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Love's Taboo

**Chapter 4**

"You've got to be _**kidding**_ me." Sasuke said with his hands folded on the desk of the 5th Hokage. "You think this mission is a _**joke**_? In fact it is one of the most important missions you will ever receive. If you complete this mission the rewards will be great. You will be promoted to ANBU Black-op or Jonin, depending on your decision. Your pay will be good as well." The Godaime persuaded. "So you want me to infiltrate the _**Akatsuki**_? How the _**hell**_ am I supposed to do _**that**_?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Well I have heard that your brother has taken a specific _**liking**_ to you..." Godaime suggested. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "You want me to _**whore**_ myself out to _**Itachi**_ for a... _**mission**_?!" Sasuke burst out. "Not quite _**whore**_ yourself out, but don't _**struggle**_."

Sasuke shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "I need to think on this. If, and I mean _**if**_, I say yes, I will need a good amount of time to prepare." Sasuke told the Godaime firmly. She nodded her head as Sasuke turned to leave. "What ever you will need to do is fine, but this scroll has been stolen once before. Just ask Naruto about it." Sasuke turned his head back at the Hokage in confusion before exiting her office.

Sasuke sighed as he left the building. How had this come about? He had no idea. It has been two days since Itachi's appearance. "How she expects me to get near enough to him to _**whore**_ myself out I have no idea." Sasuke thought to himself, recalling that he hadn't seen Itachi since he left the shrine. He had fooled Kakashi pretty well, mostly because Kakashi didn't want to think of Sasuke as an _**incestuous mad man**_. Sasuke shook his head and kept walking. "Hey Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sasuke heard being called behind him. "Ugh... _**Dobe**_." Sasuke thought to himself. "Oh well this will be a good chance to ask about that scroll, and why its so important." So Sasuke stopped to let the blond nuisance catch up. "Hey Sasuke, wanna get some ramen?" The dobe said with a lopsided smile. "Fine" Sasuke said quietly. Together they walked on to the ramen place Naruto spent most of his meal times at.

"Hey dobe.. You ever hear of some scroll? It's supposed to be very important. In a shrine near the front of the village." Sasuke inquired. The dobe sat up from his ramen and his face scrunched up as he strained to remember. "Scroll... Scroll... Hmm" The blond boy mused aloud. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah! You mean the scroll with the _**forbidden jutsu**_?" Naruto asked before covering his mouth as he reveled an important village security secret. "Yes that one. What's so important about it?" Sasuke asked unfazed by Naruto's trying to cover up his mistake. Naruto contemplated answering but then relented. "Well its got special jutsu, that were developed in the Konoha, recorded inside it. Like my shadow clone jutsu." Naruto whispered. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow again. "No wonder they want _**it**_ back." Sasuke thought to himself. "So how do you know about it?" Sasuke pressed on. "Well some evil dude once tricked me into stealing it for him, but I read it and learned the shadow clone jutsu before he got it. Then I beat him and gave the scroll back. Thats how I became a ninja even though I didn't pass the academy exam!" Naruto boasted, ignorant of the fact his statement hurt him more than famed him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good going dobe, letting the bad guy control you like that." Sasuke sneered. Naruto huffed. "I got it back!" The dobe pouted. "Who was the '_**evil dude**_'? Did he wear a black cloak with red clouds?" Sasuke inquired with a disinterested tone. Naruto shook his head. "Nah his name was Mizuki. He didn't wear any weird cloak either." "Hmm..." Sasuke mused. "Well thank you Naruto, you have helped me a lot." Sasuke said with a not very grateful voice. "Why do you want to know about it Sasuke? You're not thinking of trying to get _**it**_ are you?" Naruto asked suspicious.

Sasuke froze. He remembered the Godaime's warning of silence.

"_Sasuke I hope you know that if you compromise the security of this mission, I will be forced to allow charges of __**treason**__ to be brought against you. Do not tell anyone of this mission, not even __**Naruto**__."_

"No, I was just wondering. I heard a rumor of it in the village. Nothing important." Sasuke assured. Luckily Naruto is not a suspicious person. "Oh ok Sasuke! Night!" He said with a lopsided smile. Sasuke smirked at his new information as he left the ramen bar. "Perhaps I will take this _**mission**_." Sasuke thought to himself, with a smug smile.

Sasuke walked into his apartment still lost in thought. He soon lost all of that thought though, as red chakra washed over him when he entered the apartment. He allowed a smile to come to his lips as two solid arms slid around his middle. He moaned slightly as Itachi wasted no time in putting his lips on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke relaxed in his arms. "Hello Niisan." Sasuke said softly. "Ah sweet Otouto, I see you are no longer rude to me." Itachi murmured while nipping his ear. Sasuke mewled as Itachi nipped his neck. "This is gonna leave marks!" Sasuke moaned. Itachi chuckled. "Are you _**ashamed**_ Otouto? You don't like the marks I leave on you?" Itachi cooed. Sasuke shivered as Itachi's nips turned to licks. "No I do like the marks. They remind me of what we _**do**_ Niisan." Sasuke cooed back at his dear older brother.

Itachi removed Sasuke's shirt, as the latter worked on Itachi's pants. Sasuke fumbled with the buckle before pulling the hindering fabric past its owner's hips. Then they proceeded to switch jobs. Sasuke pulled Itachi's mesh shirt over his toned chest, while Itachi practically ripped Sasuke's pants off. Now both men stood in nothing but their boxers. "Shall we remove these pathetic scraps of clothing that cover us? Or are you too afraid to try _**incest**_?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke swallowed. "Well it's not _**incest**_ I'm afraid of. It's just I have yet to have sex, so I will be _**tight**_... very _**tight**_ I am sure." Sasuke explained with a blush. Itachi tipped his head back and laughed. "I doubt we will have a problem with _**tightness**_." Itachi assured the younger. Sasuke nodded and removed his boxers. Itachi followed the example, leaving both now very naked, and very hot.

Itachi made the first move, taking Sasuke into his arms kissing him deep. Sasuke moaned against his brother's mouth, as their very obvious erections grinded together. Itachi slowly pulled them towards the bed, distracting Sasuke with kisses. Sasuke soon found himself pressed onto the bed, his dear brother above him. Itachi let his tongue snake out of his mouth, trailing over Sasuke's chest. Itachi paused to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking softly, causing mewls of pure pleasure to come out of Sasuke's mouth. Itachi made quick business of coating Sasuke's chest in saliva, leaving several hickies along the way. He looked Sasuke in the eye as his mouth descended upon Sasuke's throbbing, hard member. Sasuke screamed in pleasure as his brother took his whole length in his mouth. Itachi moaned with his mouth full, causing major vibrations to run threw Sasuke's shaft and up his body. Sasuke screamed as he came into his brother's mouth. Itachi greedily sucked up every drop of the sinful liquid.

"_Delicious." _

Itachi licked his lips, then kissed Sasuke, pouring some of his brother's left over sweetness into his brother's own mouth. Sasuke moaned while licking it out of his brother's mouth, savoring his own taste. "I owe you." Sasuke murmured. Itachi chuckled. "Yes you do." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. Itachi put his fingers to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi laughed. "You really haven't had _**sex**_ have you? _**Suck**_ them." Itachi commanded. Sasuke obeyed. Sasuke costed each finger in saliva, making sure each finger was completely covered. Itachi nodded and Sasuke released the digits. Itachi's eyes flashed in anticipation as he positioned his fingers at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke moaned in a fusion of pleasure and pain as the first finger went in. Itachi gave Sasuke little time to recover from the first as he quickly and roughly inserted the second. Sasuke cried out in pain. Itachi licked his chest to sooth him. Then just as suddenly he inserted the third. Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears, which he promptly forced back.

Itachi let his fingers work inside of Sasuke for awhile. He made sure Sasuke was going to be ready to take all of him, as Itachi was extremely well endowed. When he felt Sasuke was ready, he withdrew his fingers. "Ready?" Itachi asked in a husky voice, his eyes clouded with lust. Sasuke nodded and was shifted into a suitable position. Sasuke bit his lip as Itachi positioned himself. Suddenly Itachi rammed in. Sasuke screamed, loud. Slowly Itachi thrust, building their pleasure. Sasuke's screams turned to pain-pleasure cries, then to moans of pure pleasure. They built on that pleasure, the pressure building in Sasuke again. With a sudden groan, Sasuke reached his climax, spilling over their stomachs. Itachi, excited by Sasuke's climax, spilled himself inside Sasuke. Panting Itachi withdrew, shifting so that he and Sasuke were lying in the bed side by side, with their heads on the pillows.

With heavy breath, they laid there. Itachi petted Sasuke's spikes, and Sasuke traced Itachi's muscles. "Brother?" Sasuke asked, selecting now as the time to spring his questions about the Akatsuki. "Mmm?" Itachi moaned. "What's it like being in the Akatsuki?" Sasuke inquired innocently. Itachi rolled over, looking him in the eye. His eyes were nothing but serious. "Why do _**you**_ ask?" Itachi demanded. "Oh no reason. I was just wondering. Like what's it like there. Is it fun? Annoying? What?" Sasuke asked softly. "I suppose it depends on point of view. I view it as annoying, more the people are annoying, but for now it _**benefits**_ me to be there." Itachi said shrugging. "What did you have to do to get in?" Sasuke asked quietly, half hoping his brother hadn't heard that one. Itachi's eyes hardened. "I had to '_**prove**_' myself. But I had already taken care of that part before I joined. We should both know what my _**test**_ was." Sasuke shuddered, memories of his clan's dead bodies flooding his mind before they were pushed back.

Sasuke yawned. "Well I'm going on to bed Niisan." Sasuke said sweetly. Itachi nodded wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"_Good night Otouto."_

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking his mission over in his mind. Sasuke smirked.

"_**If she wants an Akatsuki, then an Akatsuki she will get."**_

**Thank you for reading! I have never written lemons before so if anyone could give me pointers it would be great! Please and thank you!**


	5. The Ending and The Start

****

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Love's Taboo

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke woke up alone, as he predicted. He sighed sitting up. Sasuke winced a shot of pain went through his body, left over from last night's "_**fun**_". "I suppose I will need to take it easy today." Sasuke mused aloud. Sasuke proceeded to get up and put on a pot of coffee. "If I don't watch it, I'll get addicted to this." Sasuke told himself while sipping the black liquid. "This is sick... I am actually considering this mission. But if I do this... Itachi will never love me again." Sasuke thought with a shudder. "Maybe I could... Go saying I was... Then..." Sasuke kept turning it over in his mind.

"_Maybe I could join the Akatsuki and... __**Stay**__."_

Sasuke allowed his mind to think it over. The idea actually appealed to him. He had already tried to leave once before, what would stop him now. In fact he had clearance to leave.

"_I need to think on this. If, and I mean __**if**__, I say yes, I will need a good amount of time to prepare." _

"_What ever you will need to do is fine..."_

And to add to that Itachi did say he was as good as some Akatsuki members now.

"_In fact, you have improved so much I can say you are at the level of some Akatsuki members. Low level members, but members none the less."_

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "I _**can**_ do this. I _**will**_ do this. Not for the _**Konoha**_, but for _**myself**_." Sasuke told himself. "From now on I am all for myself, and no one else. The things I will have to do to get into the Akatsuki will be _**terrible**_, but I _**can and will **_do them. I will become... no I will _**make**_ myself _**Akatsuki material**_." Sasuke thought darkly.

**"_From this moment on I am now a traitor of the Konoha."_**

Sasuke grabbed his forehead protector and a kunai. He slashed a line through the leaf, and smirked. "It seems I have been waiting for this for a good long time now." Sasuke laughed to himself. "Today I start my entrance into the Akatsuki '_**test**_'." Sasuke got up and threw on a black shirt and put on his black jeans. Sasuke exited his apartment, locking the door. Then he turned and started his walk towards the training grounds.

Sasuke knew the area was swarmed with ANBU black-ops, since Itachi's little show at the shrine, so he had not been out there for a few days. Sasuke walked right up into his clearing, the reserved Uchiha training site. Sasuke smirked as he felt the chakras of dozens of ANBU in the forest. "Time to wait for my prey then." Sasuke mused, flicking on his sharingan. He knew he was crazy choosing to kill ANBU black-ops to get into the Akatsuki, but he didn't care. In fact, he sort of wanted to impress Itachi, but killing high-ranking ninja, just like Itachi could. Sasuke had long ago upgraded his sharingan to level three. He had practiced with it numerous times now too, so he felt he had a good mastery of the original sharingan. He had yet to claim the Mangekyou Sharingan, and since his best friend was the Kyuubi, he doubted he ever would. He knew the Akatsuki was after Naruto, so he thought it would be bad form to kill the dobe, if he wanted to join them. Sasuke didn't really need it anyway. Why would he? He had advanced his fire jutsu to mastery level, he had a mastery of taijutsu and genjutsu as well. No he wasn't the best in the world at these, but he was pretty damn good. He had improved his genjutsu so that he could cast one with just a look, or the point of a finger.

While Sasuke was evaluatinghis skills, an ANBU came into the clearing. He was hidden, checking Sasuke out before he came out of stealth. Sasuke sensed him long before he could even measure Sasuke's chakra. Feeling safe, the ANBU came out in the open. "Hey kid! You shouldn't be out here. There are bad guys on the loose." The ANBU told Sasuke, who was sitting with is back to a tree. Sasuke smirked and turned his head to the ANBU, letting his sharingan convey his bloodlust. The ANBU took a step back. "You.. You're! You're Itachi's brother! That Uchiha kid!" The ANBU said shaking. Sasuke tipped his head back and laugh cruelly.

"You are afraid. You are afraid I am like my brother." Sasuke said standing. "Well you're close. I am like my brother in the fact that I kill without remorse. That I am stronger than you." Sasuke stated, enjoying the shaking ANBU. "Well I need to try some _**techniques**_ out, and I really need a target. So I suppose you will have to be that target." Sasuke said, suddenly standing right behind the ANBU. The ANBU swung around, trying to use his sword to cut Sasuke in half, but Sasuke was again with his back to his tree, all the way across the clearing. The ANBU swung back around, confused. "Well I can't go to the Akatsuki without a trump card." Sasuke thought to himself. He had long ago developed several jutsu. Jutsu that would be forbidden if ever perfected. And that's exactly what Sasuke was going to do.

Sasuke stared straight at the ANBU, using his eyes to create a genjutsu. Sasuke smirked as he saw the eyes of the ANBU go blank through the mask. Sasuke then proceeded to start the technique. This jutsu was Sasuke's pride and joy, his own version of Tsukuyomi. And despite it not being a jutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan, it was ultimately more powerful. A genjutsu, where everything inside the illusion really happens. Sasuke slowly tortured the ANBU in the illusion, reveling in all the cuts that appeared on the true body of his victim, the same cuts he inflicted inside the illusion. Sasuke then decided to let the torture end, decapitating the poor man in the illusion. Sasuke broke the genjutsu and was delighted to see the head of the ANBU slide off the neck, as if an invisible man had removed it with a sword. True Sasuke was tired now, the technique did suck up a lot of chakra, but Sasuke was luckily gifted with massive stores of the energy at birth.

Sasuke quickly used another of his personal techniques. One he called _**Haini**_, or cremation. A spark started in the heart of his victim, turned into a flame, that engulfed the unsuspecting person, swallowing them in flames. The body burned quickly, leaving no trace of its existence, except the mask the ANBU wore and his sword. Sasuke laughed darkly, claiming the mask as his proof and the sword as his prize. Sasuke, now out of chakra, decided he could only handle one a day at the moment, so he turned and began walking back to his apartment.

Sasuke entered his apartment, happy that Itachi wasn't there... yet. Sasuke quickly stashed the sword and mask. "One down." Sasuke chuckled.

"_One what Otouto?"_

Sasuke smiled as his brother wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle. "Oh nothing Niisan. I was beginning to wonder if you would be here tonight." Sasuke said softly, craning his neck to place a kiss on his brother's lips. Itachi started to kiss Sasuke's neck, as Sasuke moaned and stripped his own shirt off.

Outside of the door, Kakashi was coming over to see if Sasuke wanted to go out to dinner with him, Naruto, and Sakura. He always asked Sasuke first, cause Sasuke always said no. "Huh... I wonder why Sasuke's door is open." Kakashi mused to himself. Then he heard a moan. A blush came to his cheeks. Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew what moans like that were. "Oh you pervert, get out of here. Sasuke probably doesn't want to be _**interrupted**_ right now." Kakashi told himself. Yet a fatherly desire to make sure Sasuke was ok compelled him to look. Mixed with a slight worry and fascination as to who Sasuke was getting himself into bed with as well. He peeked around the door, hoping Sasuke was too _**busy**_ to notice his chakra. Oh Sasuke was busy. He was pressed against a wall, shirtless, while Itachi worked on his belt buckle. Kakashi's intentions went out the window and he prepare to step in. But then Itachi broke the kiss, pressing his lips to Sasuke's throat. "Niisan! Can you please hurry up with my pants? I'm kinda _**waiting**_." Sasuke said annoyed. "What you can't wait a moment? You're that _**sexually frustrated**_?" Itachi joked. Sasuke growled. "Yes actually I am. Not to mention sore from your last _**visit**_." Sasuke said with some venom, which was quickly replaced as Itachi sucked his collarbone.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke _**wanted**_ this!? He turned on his heel. He had to tell the Hokage. It was technically _**treason**_. As Sasuke was _**sleeping**_ with a S-ranked missing ninja. If Kakashi didn't report it then he was an accessory to the crime. He had learned that while in the ANBU. But even though he knew what he heard, he didn't believe Sasuke actually wanted to _**betray**_ the village. He came into Godaime's office. "Kakashi what is it?" She asked slightly annoyed. "I have to file a report." Kakashi said, white as a sheet. The Hokage sat up listening now. "A report of what? What's going on?" She asked worried. "I saw Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said. Her eyes widened. "Where? Did you fight him?" She pressed. "No he was... um.. _**Busy**_." Kakashi explained. She rolled her eyes. "Busy?" Kakashi nodded. "He was busy with Sasuke. And I don't mean they were fighting." Kakashi tried to reason. She blushed. "Do I file it under treason?" Kakashi asked worried. "Yes, but don't worry about putting it in, I will handle that. I doubt Sasuke is _**against**_ us in this matter." She said, remembering Sasuke's mission. Kakashi gladly nodded.

"And so it starts." Godaime thought to herself.

All the while Sasuke was enjoying the attention his brother was giving him. He laughed as he thought about his mission. He was going to make the most of this. As technically he was under the protection of the law, even his killing was excused. All his actions were excused under the Hokage, due to the nature of his mission. And even if he had to kill hundreds of villagers they still had to promote him and pay him at the end. Sasuke felt he was going to enjoy this mission, more than anything he had previously done. For once he made the right decision for himself. He smirked thinking as Itachi kissed him deeply.

"_**So it starts. My life as a traitor."**_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. Any mistakes you can find, please tell me about them. This chapter marks the beginning of the true plot! I am not great with Japanese, so if there is a mistake with Haini, as I created the name myself, please tell me.**


	6. I Am

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke once again woke up alone. He had come to expect it. It had been almost two weeks since he began his '_**new**_' life. He had tested every one of his techniques on the ANBU, and his body count was at 21. He had been doubling up some days to keep himself improving. In fact, he had been carrying a new sword everyday. Some were extremely beautiful, excellent craftsmanship. All his jutsu, to his pleasure, worked perfectly. He had made the paper, the missing ANBU had raised suspicions. He no longer felt anything when killing, other than twisted pleasure. "I wonder if this is what Itachi felt when killing." He would often think to himself. It was very entertaining, he felt his power growing quite a bit. Sasuke had never felt his power grow so much till he began to kill these ANBU. With every one he learned a new technique and perfected his sword fighting as well. Sasuke smirked, he had never taken sword fighting lessons in his life, Itachi had but Sasuke was never that lucky, but now he was becoming very good.

Sasuke kept himself occupied as he made his way to the training ground, where he found his victims. Sasuke was so lost in thought he nearly realized too late that his training ground was already occupied. Sasuke snapped back into reality and hid his chakra. It was a team of 9 ANBU and 3 ninja hounds. Sasuke saw the dogs smelling the ground. Sasuke metally slapped himself. _**Scent**_. Scent was the only thing left over after Sasuke burned the bodies. He saw the hounds roaming all over the area where he killed the ANBU. With quick calculation, he determined that if he could immobilize the whole group, he could take all of them. "Time to try my _**last technique **_and finish _**preparing**_." Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke allowed his chakra to create strings of flame, guided by a wire which could hold chakra. Uchihas used this flammable chakra wire all the time for their katon jutsu. Sasuke used his chakra to make the strings turn into snake-like creatures, that slithered out, through the grass, wrapping around the ANBUs' ankles before burrowing in the ground at one end.

"What the..." The ANBU captain said as his crew tried to undo their bindings. Sasuke flicked on his sharingan and smirked. He stepped out from behind the tree. "Who the hell are you? Wait! You couldn't be! Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha's brother?" The captain asked shocked. Sasuke nodded. "It has taken a long time, but I have finally tested my last forbidden jutsu. Thank you for being my last test subjects. The ones before you were not thrilled either. Now I can safely join the Akatsuki, I feel I will be ready now." Sasuke told them with a sadistic smile. Sasuke quickly killed them, taking pleasure in their screams. For the first time he actually used his hands to kill them. He used a sword to cut each one into a hundred pieces. The blood splattered over him wildly, exciting him in a terrible way. After every last ANBU was dead and he had claimed his prizes, he licked his lips in pleasure at his massacre.

"So you said you wanted to join the _**Akatsuki**_." A voice said behind Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment then he made them focus. Sasuke turned around to face this new voice. It was a man. He had beautiful auburn hair and white swirled eyes. He wore the Akatsuki cloak and his forehead protector had a scratch. "Who are you? In reference to the Akatsuki, I mean." Sasuke asked politely. "I am the _**leader**_ of the Akatsuki." He stated simply. Sasuke's eyes did widen then. "Good thing I started off _**polite**_." Sasuke thought to himself. "That it is." The Leader nodded, reading Sasuke's mind. Oddly, Sasuke wasn't surprised he could read minds. "Yes I do. I wish to join the Akatsuki." Sasuke said while taking out his forehead protector, with the scratch, and putting it on. The Leader raised an eyebrow. "What is your name?" He asked. "Sasuke." Sasuke responded. The Leader nodded.

"_Do you think you can handle __**this**__?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking about it. "Yes I do." Sasuke said confident, opening his eyes, letting them betray no emotion. The Leader smirked. "I think you can too. Luckily for you, we need someone right now. What have you done to make me consider you for my organization?" The Leader asked. "I have killed _**30 ANBU Black-ops **_of the Konohagakure. I have their _**masks and swords **_to prove it." Sasuke said still confident. "Really? How long have you wanted to join us?" Sasuke contemplated it. "I officially decided to join the Akatsuki about two weeks ago. But I think this is what I have always wanted." Sasuke explained. "Is this because of your _**brother**_?" The Leader asked the shocked Sasuke. Reading his mind the Leader nodded. "Yes I know Itachi is your brother. It is quite obvious, you both look so much alike." Sasuke nodded at the logic. "No it is not because of my brother. I want.. I want to be as good as Itachi or better. Preferably better. I will work hard,_** just get me out of this place**_." Sasuke pleaded. The Leader raised an eyebrow and walked over to Sasuke. He walked around Sasuke, measuring his chakra, with a smirk.

"By the way my name is _**Pein**_. You can call me Pein-sama or Leader, whichever you prefer." The man said. Sasuke nodded in response. "This kid reminds me of me so much. Young, alone, unknowing of his _**true power**_." Pein thought to himself.

"_He can and will be much better than Itachi." _

"Well then, I think you will make a good Akatsuki. Are you ready to come now?" Pein asked emotionlessly. "No, I need just a day or so, to get myself added to the _**bingo book**_." Sasuke said with a smirk. Pein nodded. "As you wish, I will be here two days from now to bring you back with me. _**Be ready**_." And with that he was gone. Sasuke smirked. "I am now in the Akatsuki." He laughed to himself. He felt a large chakra quickly approaching. "Kakashi." Sasuke whispered. Sasuke turned to the bodies, using Haini to get rid of the evidence. A quick genjutsu covered up the blood on his body. He glanced at the swords and masks. "Hmm." Sasuke thought. He decided to hide them in a near by hollow tree. Sasuke smirked at his quick murder clean up. As Sasuke predicted, Kakashi walked into the clearing. "Sasuke you shouldn't be here. The ANBU are out looking for someone, and people have been going missing." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke had noticed Kakashi's chakra outside his door when it happened, he was just too preoccupied to care. Now the older man was standoffish to him and it was becoming noticeable. Sasuke just smirked. "I can handle myself." Sasuke said with some venom. "Sasuke... I can't help but worry about you. Ever since with Itachi..." Kakashi started. Sasuke laughed. "Which time? In the shrine or my apartment? You know you don't conceal your chakra very well." Sasuke admonished him. Kakashi's mouth fell open. "You knew about that?" Kakashi asked shaking. Sasuke laughed. "Yes I did." Kakashi closed his eyes and rubbed them. "Sasuke you do know that is _**treason**_, right?" Kakashi asked worried. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. But trust me no charges will be brought against me. Not when I was under orders. Orders of the Hokage." Saske said. Kakashi's uncovered eye widened. Then he finally took notice of Sasuke's slashed forehead protector. "And what about that!? Are you a _**traitor**_ to the Konoha now Sasuke? _**Do you want to be like Itachi**_?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Again, I am under _**orders **_Kakashi. As a _**former ANBU **_you should know better than anyone the kind of _**orders**_ people can be given." And with that Sasuke left, headed for his apartment. As he left the woods he removed his forehead protector. Sasuke's eyes had never looked so dark before. Half an hour later, Sasuke walked into his apartment, and was met with a beautiful welcome. Itachi sprawled out on his bed naked. "Hello Otouto."He said with a _**get-naked-now**_ tone. Sasuke gladly complied. He stripped off his shirt and pants, revealing his naked and aroused form. The massacre had aroused him well. Sasuke made sure to toss the clothes in a corner as they were still bloodied. Sasuke licked his lips as he laid down in bed, next to his Aniki.

Itachi wasted no time, he started to lick and kiss Sasuke all over as soon as he was close enough. Itachi coated Sasuke in his saliva, before making Sasuke suck on his fingers. Sasuke, preparing himself for what was coming, coated each finger in plenty of saliva. Itachi soon withdrew his fingers and ruthlessly put all three in Sasuke at once. Sasuke screamed. Itachi licked him apologetically then continued with his motions. Sasuke relaxed letting Itachi stretch him. Itachi shifted bringing Sasuke between his legs and throwing Sasuke's legs over his shoulders. Itachi rammed into Sasuke causing him pain. Sasuke screamed out grabbing Itachi's hair. With each of Itachi's thrusts Sasuke tightened his hold on his brother's hair. Sasuke moaned with pleasure as Itachi hit the intimate sweet place inside him. Itachi, delighted with Sasuke's pleasure, aimed for that spot and made sure each of his thrusts were deep enough to hit it and push hard against it. Sasuke cried out seeing stars.

With their climax coming quick, Sasuke started to pump his own member. He ruthlessly beat his throbbing shaft in time with Itachi's thrusts, which were still aimed at his sweet spot. Sasuke felt his member swell with held back sweet liquid. "Itachi I'm gonna...!" Sasuke moaned as he spilled himself all over their stomachs and Itachi's chest, hitting the side of Itachi's face. Sasuke almost screamed in pleasure and arousal as Itachi's hot, pink tongue came out of his mouth to lick the cum off his cheek. Itachi was pushed over the edge by the taste, and he came all throughout Sasuke. Sasuke moaned as Itachi pulled out of him slowly.

Together the sinful brothers laid in bed. They slowly touched each other's body, reveling in their partner's sexy features. Sasuke sighed, realizing he would be working with Itachi in only two days time. A sadistic smile came over his face as he remembered his slaughter. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke. "What?" Itachi asked curious. Sasuke chuckled. "You will know in good time brother." Sasuke said enigmatically. Itachi didn't seem satisfied, but didn't ask anymore. Sasuke licked his lips. "Brother, do you think I will ever be as _**strong**_ as you?" Sasuke asked kindly. "Perhaps, keep improving and you will. _**You have great potential Sasuke**_." Itachi said softly, petting Sasuke's spikes. Sasuke smirked. He doubted Itachi would be this kind when he found out Sasuke was going to be working in the Akatsuki as well, but he could deal with that later.

"_**I am an Akatsuki Operative now. I am a traitor of the Konohagakure. I am a murderer. I am heartless person. I have no home. I have one goal. I will get stronger. I am addicted to power. **_

_**I am an Uchiha. I am Itachi's brother. **_

_**I am Sasuke Uchiha."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. (I feel obligated to thank you for reading at the end of every chapter). I having been trying so hard to get this story to the part I want it, before spring break is over. I hope I can do it in time! If there are any mess ups inside the chapter please tell me by leaving a review. Please and thank you!**


	7. The Shadow of Myself

****

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke woke up in a good mood. It was the day. He had stayed in bed all day yesterday, except for the hour it took to retrieve the masks and swords. Sasuke had determined that the captain's sword was his favorite. It was a fire sword. Uchiha forged as far as he could tell. The captain must have bought it for it's beauty before the Uchiha clan had been destroyed. Now Sasuke had it, as he should. The sword could channel his chakra, setting the steel ablaze. The patterns drawn on the blade were beautiful, obviously expertly crafted. Sasuke had every intention of keeping his 30 swords. He used a scroll to seal all of them, except the captains, which he wore, into the scroll. Sasuke did the same with all his other weapons and possessions. Sasuke was taking very little with him.

Sasuke smirked as he exited his apartment for the last time. He knew Itachi would not be there tonight. Itachi had already told him that he had a meeting tonight, Sasuke knew why. Sasuke put on his forehead protector, and hid the scratch with a genjutsu. Sasuke had his sword strapped to his waist. And he wore the sharingan with pride and a deadly expression. Sasuke walked towards the Hokage's office. He saw Kakashi along the way. Kakashi shook his head, and Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Sakura, who were with Kakashi, ran up to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a smile. "Sasuke!" Naruto greeted with his lopsided smile. Kakashi reluctantly walked up too. "Sasuke." Kakashi said, his tone sober. "Where are you headed Sasuke-kun? We haven't seen you in forever! Come out to lunch with us!" Sakura pleaded. "Sakura, it is nearly dinner-time." Sasuke told her. She shrugged. "Well then lets get dinner!" Naruto said happy as anything. Sasuke smirked. "I need to be getting to the Hokage." Sasuke explained. "Why? And what's up with your bag?" Sakura asked curious. Sasuke chuckled. "My bag? It's nothing I just have to bring something confidential to the Hokage. For a mission of mine." Sasuke explained with a smirk at Kakashi.

"Well how about we come with you then we can go to dinner after!" Naruot suggested. Sasuke considered it. "Ok whatever." Sasuke said turning and starting off again for the Hokage's office. Sasuke smirked as the secretary announced their arrival. Godaime called them in. "Here we go." Sasuke thought to himself.

"What is the meaning of this visit?" The Hokage asked annoyed. Sasuke smirked. "It is about my mission." He said confidently. Her eyes widened. "That is.. That is confidential Sasuke!" She exclaimed. "I'm aware." Sasuke said cooly. "I thought I told you not to tell _**anyone**_!" She roared. Sasuke laughed. "Well I didn't. Besides I thought you would be overjoyed, I've come to tell you I _**accept**_." Sasuke said. She sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped. I'm glad you have accepted the mission Sasuke. Remember what this could mean for you if you succeed." She told Sasuke. "What mission is this? I feel as Sasuke's sensei I should be informed." Kakashi spoke up. Godaime cleared her throat and sighed. "Sasuke is going to infiltrate the Akatsuki." She explained to Kakashi's shock. "He can't! He can't do that! Is that why you didn't file my report?! So you expect a _**child**_ to sleep with his brother to get into a _**criminal organization**_?!" Kakashi said wildly. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke tipped his head back and laughed. "Sleep with my brother? I can assure you Kakashi that had _**nothing**_ to do with my mission. That was all _**fun**_. I can also assure you we were _**far**_ from _**just **_sleeping!" Sasuke said with a laugh. Kakashi's eye was very wide now. "Oh and I came to tell you I leave immediately. In fact I will be leaving tonight. So I came to request that I be added to the bingo book, so that I look like I belong in the Akatsuki." Sasuke asked politely. Godaime raised an eyebrow. "The bingo book? What charges would I give you? And how could I make it so that the ANBU would not attack you on site?" She asked. Sasuke again let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh add me under the charge of mass murder. And the ANBU will have a good reason to rush in and try to kill me." Sasuke said with another bitter laugh. The Hokage's eyes widened and she frowned. "Don't talk like that. You are not like your brother. If I add you under that charge, you will be hunted down and killed." Sasuke's eyes flashed as the sharingan came on. "Well you can say that, but I feel I deserve the charge. Actually, I definitely deserve it. But the problem is you can't enforce the charge, as I am protected by the law. The fact I did what I needed to do for the mission, protects me from all charges. If I have ever learned anything from my brother, it's how to work the system." Sasuke said standing up. Godaime's eyes grew beyond wide, and her mouth fell open at the sight of Sasuke's sword. "That's... that's... Takahiro's sword! He... he went missing with the ANBU. He was the ANBU captain..." The Hokage seemed lost for words. Sasuke laughed. "Oh this? Yeah, it's my favorite of my '_**prizes**_'." Sasuke said confident as the Hokage's head dropped to her hands. "What? Just realizing my_** crime**_? Its been in the paper for two weeks. I mean, _**30 lost ANBU **_and you didn't get what I meant by _**mass murder**_?" Sasuke said disbelieving.

"You didn't..." She sobbed. Sasuke spared his former teammates a glance. Naruto and Sakura looked confused, Kakashi was shocked beyond words. "In fact I did. It was very enjoyable really, I tried out several forbidden jutsu I had developed and perfected them on my _**targets**_. I mean really, did you think someone who had left this village before could be _**trusted**_ to just accept a_** high-security mission **_and not have _**fun**_ with it? Especially when his brother is the infamous _**Uchiha Itachi**_!" Sasuke laughed, pulling out an ANBU mask. He chose to pull out the captain's mask to prove his crime. "I will have you _**killed**_!" She cried. Sasuke laughed. "Really now? I just told you I am under the _**protection of the law**_!" Sasuke leaned down. "Ain't loopholes a_** bitch**_?" He whispered. She looked up and growled. "_**You are just like your brother**_! Don't ever come back to this village!" She screamed at him. Sasuke let the genjustu over his forehead protector fall and he stood up straight, putting the mask back. "As you wish _**Hokage-sama**_. I had no plans of coming back anyway. Have a nice life everyone. This time I can't be stopped!" Sasuke laughed and turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke what the hell are you _**thinking**_!! You are going to_** join**_ the people after me!? Don't you care they want to _**kill**_ _**me**_!?" Naruto growled. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Naruto I don't give a shit if they kill you, kiss you, or _**screw you**_. All I am after is _**power**_ for _**myself**_. Nothing else. I don't want to _**kill **_Itachi anymore. I just want to be _**better than him**_. And if you will excuse me I will be leaving." Sasuke said cruelly. Sakura was already in tears. "The hell you will, I will stop..." Naruto was saying till the Hokage stepped in. "Naruto! _**Be quiet**_!" She commanded. Sasuke smirked. "You heard the lady." He said with a sadistic smile. "_**Just get out of here**_." She growled. "My _**pleasure**_." Sasuke said as Naruto stepped out of the way. Sakura sobbed as Sasuke stepped past her and out the door.

"You can't just let him go!" Kakashi said angry. "I have to! He was_** right**_. He is under the _**protection of the law**_. It was my own fault this happened." Godaime sobbed.

Sasuke was already halfway to the training ground. He felt the Leader's chakra a long way off. "Your slightly late." Pein stated with a pissy tone. "Forgive me. I had to deal with some _**minor**_ _**inconveniences**_, Pein-sama" Sasuke said politely. The Leader nodded. Sasuke caught sight of the ring on Pein's finger. "Will I get one of those rings?" Sasuke asked interested. "Yes you will, that is _**if **_you can pass the few other tests before you can join." The Leader explained. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought killing ANBU was _**my test**_. I will submit to any other test anyway, but what kind of tests are they?" Sasuke asked worried they would be too difficult. "You will see at the meeting. Does your brother know you are joining us?" Pein asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No sir." Pein smirked. "Sir? I like that. Good manners Uchiha. I can't say your brother has manners as good. But on the subject of Itachi. I feel he will not be pleased about your joining." Pein reasoned.

Sasuke nodded. He had worried about this. What would Itachi do to him. "I have an idea." Pein said. "If I show you this, then you will be sworn to the most absolute silence. If you break this vow, I will kill you. I will torture you." Pein warned. Sasuke nodded. "You can count on me, Pein-sama." The Leader sighed. "Good. No one can know. Not even your brother. You see my appearance? This is a complete genjutsu. In fact.. I am far from what I appear." The Leader said with a smirk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked. "Watch." Pein commanded. Sasuke nodded. The Leader made a hand sign. Suddenly his whole body changed. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

The '_**new leader**_' was a... kid? Well not technically a kid. He looked older than Sasuke. He had snow white hair, pale skin, a strong body shape, but lean. The piercings that had been all over his face before disappeared. In fact the only thing that was the same was his eyes. Sasuke felt his jaw drop. "What's wrong? I'm hideous?" The Leader sneered. No, he wasn't hideous. In fact... he was beautiful. "No...no... Your just very... different. And younger..." Sasuke said aloud. The Leader laughed. "I am 17." The Leader stated. So two years older than Sasuke. "And you are the Leader of the Akatsuki?!" Sasuke aasked amazed. "Yes and till now I was the youngest as well. But they believe I am an ageless immortal." The Leader laughed. Sasuke blinked a few times. "Wow.." Sasuke said honestly. The idea a 17 year old could run a criminal organization, filled with people who had killed hundreds, amazed Sasuke.

"My true name is Itami Kyouryoku." He said with a smirk. "You know something Sasuke... You remind me **_so much_** of me it's scary. We have a lot in common." Sasuke looked him in the eyes. "How so?" He asked truly curious. "We are both young. **_Powerful_**. **_Determined_**. Don't let that change about you. We could be good friends. I have always wanted someone closer to my age in the Akatsuki." Pein said honestly. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off him. To Sasuke he may have been the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Like what you see?" Pein asked amused. Sasuke's eyes turned quickly away and he blushed. "What.. What do you mean?" Sasuke asked stumbling. Pein laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're not bad yourself." Pein said with a wink. Sasuke turned back to him, still blushing. Without seeing the movement, Pein was right in front of him.

Pein held out a hand to stop Sasuke from walking any further. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Sasuke. Sasuke blushed again at his closeness. They were fairly the same height. Pein was a bit taller. He leaned in and put his mouth to Sasuke's ear. "I know you are all for your brother and all... but how about a bit variety?" He asked suggestively. "What.. What do you mean?" Sasuke asked innocently. Pein merely laughed then covered Sasuke's mouth with his own. Sasuke didn't struggle as the Akatsuki leader wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. He felt Pein's tongue slip into his mouth. They kissed for about twenty minutes before Pein pulled back. Sasuke whined a bit, before he could control himself. Pein laughed. "Well that was **_enjoyable_**! We will have to do that **_again_** sometime! But for now, I need to teach you this genjutsu." Pein said coming behind Sasuke.

"Channel your chakra around your body in a thin sheet, so that all of your body is covered." Pein commanded. Sasuke obeyed. "Ok now, envision what you want to look like. Make sure it is different enough to fool Itachi." Sasuke nodded and thought of himself taller, with short black spikes, paler, better toned abs, flame colored eyes... Sasuke concentrated hard on the image. "Now will that image to become you. Make your body change. Don't create a genjutsu, make that your real body!" Pein commanded. Sasuke concentrated hard. He force the chakra to create his illusion. To make that his real self. Just like his version of Tsukuyomi. He felt his body change, just as Pein's did behind him. When Sasuke opened his eyes, he knew it had worked. Sasuke looked at his face in his sword. Just as he imagined. The thing was, it required no chakra to keep the illusion up. "_**Materialized Genjutsu**_." Pein whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"Now you just need a new name." Pein remarked, back to his old self. Sasuke thought about it. "I got one." Sasuke said with a smirk. "It's kinda like yours, but here we go: _**Shadow**_." Sasuke tried. "Hmm.. Shadow... I like it. Besides it's more like an alter-ego rather than a real name." Pein said. Sasuke nodded.

**_"So this is me. The Shadow of myself. The Shadow of Sasuke."_**

* * *

**Ok so this is where the "Slightly AU" warning comes in. I created this new leader for several reasons. One cause well I can get a good lemon going between him and Sasuke later, and I wanted to make this story more of my own. I have been using a lot of Japanese words throughtout the story now, and I have been using an unreliable translator, so if you find a mistake, please let me know. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second Disclaimer****I am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has a lot, and I mean a lot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 8**

Pein and Sasuke traveled side by side. "We're getting close, _**Shadow**_." He said to Sasuke, letting Sasuke's new name roll off his tongue. Sasuke nodded. "Are we sure Itachi can't see through this? He does have the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke said gesturing at his body. "Thats your real body now Sasuke, there is nothing to see through." Pein assured. Suddenly Pein stopped. "This is the border of the Fire Country. This where we stop running. This is your last chance to turn around. Are you sure you are with us?" Pein asked firmly. "I am." Sasuke said mimicking Pein's tone. Pein smirked and clapped his hands together. "Well then. Shall we?" Pein said walking up to Sasuke. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and made a sign with his other hand. Sasuke felt the whole world shift, as they were whipped through time and space. Sasuke opened his eyes and they were facing a huge city.

This city was amazing. It had four levels. Huge walls. A waterfall flowing down from the highest level, which glowed like the sun despite the darkness.

"_Welcome to the Village of the Heavens."_

The gates sparkled with every colored gem imaginable. Every part of this city glowed. Sasuke was awestruck. "You like it? Me and my family built it. Our chakra runs through every piece of this city. The levels are as such: The Sky, The Stars, The Moon, The Sun. The Sky is where the villagers live, it is filled with every blue stone possible. The Stars is where the villagers work, like restaurants and businesses, it is overflowing with diamonds and clear stones. Although this city has no money and no ninja other than the Akatsuki. The Moon is where the Akatsuki members live, everything is coated in silver, pure silver. The Sun is where my family and I live, it is coated in gold that shines even in the dead of night. Our water is nectar, which is the sweetest drink on Earth. We have quarters in the back of the city. The Emerald Quarter is an Akatsuki only bathhouse, The Ruby Quarter is an Akatsuki only hospital, The Sapphire Quarter is an Akatsuki only restaurant, and The Onyx Quarter is where the Akatsuki meets." Pein explained.

"This place is amazing." Sasuke stated softly. Pein laughed. "Yes we think so too. But our other members are waiting now, so lets get going." Pein ushered, Sasuke followed. They walked through a city street. All the people were delighted to see Pein and were waving and bowing. The people seemed to be refugees from every village thinkable. Sasuke could pick out some people who had been missing from the Konohagakure for years. They ascended, by elevator, to the second level. Sasuke thought they were going to keep going up, but Pein turned and kept walking around the side. Then they reached stairs, lots and lots of stairs. They descended down the stairs, ending somewhere lower than the first level. Here the road broke into four parts. Pein took the one on the far right. Sasuke followed close behind. They came upon a huge onyx black building. Sasuke gathered that this was The Onyx Quarter. Pein walked up to the door. "Ready?" He asked Sasuke with a smirk. "As ready as I'll ever be." Sasuke said softly. "Here comes my attitude change." Pein warned. Sasuke nodded. Pein threw the door open and walked in.

Pein now wore a _**piss-me-off-and-I'll-kill-you**_ glare. Sasuke walked in. "Meet our new prospective member. Shadow." Pein said with a pissy tone. All the eyes in the room turned to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in greeting to them. Sasuke saw Itachi sitting in one of the chairs, sharingan on, glaring at Sasuke. Pein took his seat and motioned for Sasuke to sit in the chair next to him. Sasuke obeyed sitting down. "Do we need any other member right now, un? I thought we were full." A blonde freak with one visible eye stated. "Yes we need someone in Orochimaru's place, don't ask _**stupid questions **_Deidara." Pein said as if it was obvious. Deidara nodded. "What is your clan? As I see you are from the Konohagakure." Itachi said addressing Sasuke. Sasuke thought on his feet. "I have no clan, as far as I know. I have always been alone in this world. I chose to make my home the Konohagakure when I was young. That fool of a Hokage felt sorry for me I suppose as I was a child at the time." Sasuke said referring to the Sandaime. Itachi didn't seem satisfied.

"How long ago did you enter the Konohagakure? I left five years ago and I have _**no memory **_of you." Itachi said suspicious. Sasuke panicked a bit, playing it off like he was thinking. Then he had an idea. "You are Uchiha Itachi, right? You were an ANBU captain. I was _**ANBU Roots**_." Sasuke said firmly. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where is your_** mask**_?" Itachi asked. Sasuke mentally smirked. In his massacre, he had killed one ANBU Roots operative. Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out the mask. Itachi nodded satisfied. "Shall we let him take his test?" Pein asked. Everyone nodded. "Stand up Shadow, and follow me." Pein stood up and walked off. Sasuke followed, as did everyone else. Pein led them to a training room. "You will have to fight me and do well enough to prove to me you are worthy of the Akatsuki." Pein said to Sasuke's displeasure. Pein was obviously strong, much stronger than Itachi. None the less, Sasuke nodded. "You are allowed one weapon, I will have none. No jutsu is off limits. Your aim is to get as close to killing me as possible. But trust me that has never even been approached." Pein said with a smirk.

Sasuke took off his kunai pouch and disarmed himself, leaving only his sword. Sasuke considered using a kunai as his weapon, or a windmill shuriken, as he was better at using them, but he wanted to use his sword. Pein disarmed himself as well, creating a surprisingly large pile of weapons, when he previously seemed to carry nothing. Sasuke got slightly worried. What if he couldn't do this? All he would succeed in doing is shaming himself in front of his brother and failing at his goal.

"_Don't worry. Not even __**Itachi**__ could land a hit. You just need to show me fighting stance. And prove you can fight others."_

Sasuke was relieved by the voice in his head. Sasuke took his stance. Pein did as well. Sasuke sighed letting his sharingan come on, it was luckily still hidden by the genjutsu. "You make the first move." Pein told him. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke analyzed Pein's stance. Sasuke determined his weakest point his feet and ankles. Sasuke created his flame snakes. He made two visible and sent them straight at Pein, distracting him from the three hidden ones. Pein effortlessly dodged them, but got snared by Sasuke's hidden snakes. Pein laughed and made them disappear them, as Sasuke planned he would. Sasuke launched an attack from behind. Pein spun around to block, and Sasuke ran in to attack from the side. Pein blocked their too. Sasuke cast Tsukuyomi, Pein paused his eyes going blank. Sasuke did several back flips, so he had some range. He let out eight fire shuriken, Pein snapped out of Tsukuyomi and dodged them. "But un! He used weapons other than his sword!" That annoying blonde Deidara whined. "They were chakra created, they don't count." Pein said dodging more shuriken. Sasuke had him backed into a corner now. Sasuke smirked switching to taijutsu. He rushed in.

Pein grabbed his fists and blocked. Pein released one of Sasuke's fists and punched Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying. Sasuke hit the wall, a little blood running down his chin. Sasuke recovered sending in shuriken, then running in himself. Pein dodged the shuriken, Sasuke mimicked his moves with the sharingan. Sasuke drew his sword and swung at Pein. Pein blocked with a chakra guard. Sasuke back flipped and threw his sword, while it was flaming at Pein. Pein was caught off guard and he dodged it just in time. Sasuke took his chance to strike. He ran in at full speed, using chidori. Pein used both hands to stop the chidori, but not counting Sasuke's free hand, was hit in the jaw and sent flying through the wall. The whole room got quiet. Sasuke had actually hit Pein. The other people in the room had their mouths open, even Itachi.

There was a hole in the wall where Pein had gone threw. Pein stood up and wiped the dust off his cloak. "Thank God." Pein said relieved. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Everyone's mouth fell open even more as Pein stepped in the light. He had a trickle of blood on his chin and a huge smirk. "Some one _**finally **_hit me." Pein said with a laugh, slapping Sasuke on the back. Sasuke smirked with self pride. "I wonder how easy he was going on me." Sasuke thought to himself. "I wasn't." Pein said in Sasuke's head. Sasuke had to fight not to react. "In fact, that fight was much more entertaining than my fight with Itachi. He couldn't even hit me once. I have never been hit before by an Akatsuki." Pein said with a proud voice in Sasuke's head. "It seems we have found an adequate person to fill Orochimaru's spot!" Pein said with a smirk. Everyone nodded. "Ok now Shadow, to get your ring you have to do _**one more thing **_for us..." Pein started. Sasuke nodded. "_**You must kill Orochimaru**_."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then quickly shrunk. "As you wish." Sasuke said cooly. "You will leave for that in two days." Pein said firmly. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "For now Itachi will show you to your room. It is right next to his." Itachi nodded, though he didn't seem happy about it. "Tell him." Pein said in Sasuke's head. Sasuke gave him a look of agreement. "Dismissed." Pein said with a wave. Everyone nodded and left the room. When Sasuke had exited the room, everyone swarmed him. "How did you do it, un?" Deidara asked excited. "I have no idea." Sasuke said honestly. "This way." Itachi motioned, walking off. Sasuke sighed. "Goodnight." He said to everyone before following after Itachi.

Itachi didn't look at him during their walk. Sasuke looked over at him several times. "Are you going to say _**anything**_?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "What is there to say?" Itachi asked disinterested. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Um, like maybe how I did what I did." Sasuke suggested. Itachi glared at him. "I will not _**fawn**_ over you like some _**despicable weakling**_." Itachi said with a deadly tone. Sasuke laughed. "Oh really? I thought you would have been able to tell by now. I thought my stance would have given it away, or at least my moves." Sasuke said enigmatically. Itachi spared him a glance. "What are you babbling about?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed. "I suggest you do not go back to the Konoha." Sasuke said as Itachi spun towards him. Itachi pressed him against the wall. "What do you mean?" Itachi almost growled. Sasuke smirked. "There is no reason for you to go back anymore. _**He isn't there**_." Sasuke said with his smirk plastered on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Itachi said with all the venom in the world. Sasuke laughed. "I _**did**_ nothing to him. I_** am**_ him." Sasuke said. Itachi punched him in his jaw. "Shut the hell up." Itachi growled. Sasuke smirked and let his sharingan shine through. Itachi's jaw dropped. He let go of Sasuke and took a step backwards. Sasuke laughed and put a genjutsu over his genjutsu, making him look like his normal self. Sasuke closed the gap between them. Sasuke brought his lips to Itachi's, kissing the shocked man. Then Sasuke pulled back and smirked.

"_**Surprise Niisan."**_

**Thank you for reading! Any suggestions or mistakes you find, please fill out a review for them! Please and thank you!**


	9. New Life

******DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

****

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Love's Taboo

**Chapter 9**

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing _**here**_?" Itachi asked in an _**I-am-very-pissed **_tone. Sasuke laughed softly. "I think this is what I have always wanted Niisan. To be here. It is much better than my previous attempt at leaving the Konoha. I tried to go to Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a shrug. Itachi shook his head confused. "How did you get the mask? How did you hit the Leader? Why can't I see through your genjutsu?" Itachi rambled to himself. "We should go inside." Sasuke suggested. Itachi nodded and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He led him into his apartment.

Itachi's place was just like Sasuke imagined. Lots of weapons and very neat. Sasuke took a seat on Itachi's bed. Itachi grabbed a chair and sat near Sasuke. "Start explaining." Itachi said in a growl. "Ok well as for the mask..." Sasuke started emptying his bag and spilling the ANBU masks. Itachi's eyes widened. "_**You stole ANBU masks**_? How did you manage that?" Itachi asked picking up a mask. "I didn't _**steal**_ them. I _**took**_them from the dead bodies of ANBU." Sasuke stated coolly. Itachi took a quick count of the masks. "Where did you find _**30 dead ANBU**_? Including one captain and one Roots ANBU." Itachi asked skeptical. Sasuke laughed. "I didn't _**find **_30 dead ANBU. I killed 30 _**live**_ANBU. In small groups or individually of course." Sasuke said to Itachi's disbelief. "What? I did. I can prove it even more." Sasuke said pissy, pulling out his scroll with his swords. "See this sword here? This was the captain's. And watch." Sasuke said releasing the seal on the scroll. Suddenly 30 ANBU swords popped up. Itachi's eyes got wide. If someone other than Sasuke had killed the ANBU, they would be the ones to take the swords.

Itachi shook his head and moved on. "How did you hit the Leader? No one has ever done that." Itachi asked. "Well it was easy. I just planned it out beforehand. Then I made sure to keep him distracted." Sasuke stated simply. Itachi gave him a look. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why can I not see through that genjutsu of yours?" Itachi asked interested. Sasuke smirked. "It's called _**Materialized Genjutsu**_. There is nothing to see through. I can make that my real body." Sasuke said with some grandeur. "I can't believe you could do that. Only a few weeks ago, we fought, Sasuke. And you were _**not capable **_of this at that time." Itachi stated confused. "Well at that time I hadn't been using my _**forbidden jutsu**_. Now that I developed and tested them, thanks to the dead ANBU, I am much stronger." Sasuke said with a wave of his hand. Itachi didn't want to believe it, but something in his mind told him it was true. He wanted to feel proud of Sasuke. He wanted to praise his power, but some bitter pride in him made him unable to congratulate Sasuke.

Sasuke was slightly hurt at Itachi's rejection. "Your room is next door to the right." Itachi said softly, not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled a soft, sad smile and nodded. Sasuke stood up and left. Sasuke stripped off his shirt and laid down in his bed. His mind was overcome with pain. He felt like Itachi didn't love him anymore. Sasuke was still lost in thought when Pein showed up. "Hey Shadow. _**Shadow!**_" Pein said, waking Sasuke from his reverie. Sasuke looked up at him. He was already in his _**real **_form. Sasuke smiled and went back to his real form as well. Pein smirked and laid down next to Sasuke. Together they looked like two kids, best friends. "You know Sasuke we should give your real body an edge to it." Pein said musing. "How so?" Sasuke asked. "I'll show you." Pein said with a smirk of pure evil.

Sasuke was sitting in the bathroom, as Pein attacked his hair with a kunai. Sasuke was slightly worried at the chunks of hair falling to his feet. "Pein-sama... Are you ruining my hair?" Sasuke asked with hesitation. Pein laughed. "No I am giving you spikes. And when I am in my real body, call me Itami. No sama needed." He said with a reassuring tone. "Hmm... Itami, Itami..." Sasuke said aloud. "There a problem with my name?" Itami asked cocking an eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "No I like it. It just sounds a bit like Itachi." Sasuke said with a frown. "Sasuke I can read your mind and your feelings, no need to hide them from me." Itami said softly. Sasuke cast his eyes down.

Itami felt a pain in his heart. He had never taken such a liking to someone before. To him Sasuke was more than just his employee, he was becoming something more. He was becoming like a brother, a best friend to him. Something Itami knew he desperately needed. Sasuke looked up as Itami twirled the ends of his new black spikes, turning the ends red like flame. After all the ends were red, Itami took a step back, examining his work. Sasuke looked into the mirror. He smirked. He liked the new look. Itami came close and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thank you." Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke... I..." Itami started. Sasuke put his finger to Itami's lips. "Shh." Sasuke said in a soothing voice. He turned around in Itami's arms. Sasuke moved in close, making their lips only a small distance apart. Itami started to lean in, but Sasuke stopped him. "What do you want with me Itami?" Sasuke asked with a small voice.

Itami didn't know what to say. "I.. I don't know. I think I care about you. I really think I do. But I have lost a lot of people... I really want to care about you, but I need you to care back." Itami said, letting his emotions come out for the first time in years. Sasuke's eyes became compassionate. He understood Itami's pain. "What if I wanted to care about you too, but I also needed you to care about me back?" Itami smirked. "Then I'd say we would make a great couple, great friends, and great brothers." Sasuke was touched by Itami's statement. Sasuke leaned in, letting his lips melt onto Itami's.

Sasuke clawed at Itami's shirt, while Itami pushed them back on the bed. Sasuke pulled back and gasped for air. "I think we should do this in our _**new **_real bodies." Sasuke said softly. Itami cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" Itami asked amused. "Cause I feel hotter like that." Sasuke said blushing. "Ok. But when we are like that, I am Pein and you are Shadow." Itami said clearing the subject up. Sasuke nodded. They both made the hand sign and their bodies changed in front of each other. Pein opened his beautiful swirled eyes, which made Sasuke's stomach drop out every time he saw them. The same could be said for Pein and his love of Sasuke's flame eyes. As soon as they were back to _**normal**_, they attacked each other again. Sasuke gasped as Pein took his collarbone in his mouth and sucked. Sasuke clawed at Pein's pants as Pein attacked his own.

Several minutes later, both were naked. They were both very hard. "_**Damn Shadow**_. If I had known I was hiring a _**stud**_, I'd have had you join us _**years ago**_!" Pein said with a smirk. Sasuke pushed him back on the bed and shifted his weight so he was on top. "You like, Pein?" Sasuke said huskily. Pein nodded. Sasuke was confused by this sudden dominate streak running through him. He couldn't deal with Pein on top of him. He had to be the one on top, the one doing the dominating. And what was almost as weird as that was… Pein was fine with that. Pein took very well to being the one kissed and pressed into the bed. This delighted Sasuke. Or rather, this delighted Shadow. Sasuke felt his mind becoming split. The feelings he had as Sasuke were different than the ones he had as Shadow. Sasuke was young, scared, sad or shy, and _**weak**_. Shadow was older, frightening, confident, and _**powerful**_. This was an odd feeling of being separated from himself, but Sasuke liked this change. He wanted to be Shadow. He wanted to be an Akatsuki. He wanted to make his own life, not let Itachi run it.

That was when Sasuke became Shadow. Shadow, now in full control, overtook Pein. His eyes were bright with power and, at the same time, dark with lust. Shadow put his whole weight on Pein, straddling his middle. "Shadow you are so _**hot**_!" Pein moaned. "How do you mean? Am I hot as in temperature or hot as in attractive?" Shadow asked in a lustful growl. He was slightly shocked to hear his voice had changed. It was deeper, sexier, and older. Pein smirked at the change of Shadow's voice too. "Both." Pein said with another moan. Shadow had weird desires. It was like violence and lust had taken over his mind. He wanted to fight Pein as much as he wanted to make love to him. Shadow settled on the latter and went back to kissing Pein.

Shadow licked down Pein's toned chest. Pein growled in pleasure. Shadow already knew what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Pein's waist and pulled him backwards, putting him on top. Luckily this was a huge bed. Pein raised an eyebrow. Shadow gave him a smirk. "What is it you want?" Pein asked in Shadow's head. Shadow widened his smirk. Shadow didn't respond through his mind as he normally would. He just conjured images of what he wanted. Pein's eyes widened. "I will_** not**_." Pein said firmly. Shadow put on a disappointed face. Pein was trying to find a way to refuse.

In the end, Pein sighed and lowered his face to Shadow's throbbing member. Pein quickly took the whole length in his mouth, licking up the side. Shadow moaned loudly. Pein kissed the tip several times, and then again took it all in his mouth. Shadow could feel that he was about to spill himself. He took a fist full of Pein's hair and pulled him to Shadow's lips. Pein was breathing heavy. Shadow tongued him deeply.

Pein moaned as Shadow reclaimed his place on top. Shadow's eyes got mischievous as he threw Pein's legs over his shoulders. Pein got a look of fear on his face. "You're not going to do _**anything**_? You're just going to go _**straight in**_?!" Pein asked afraid of the soreness that would ensue. "What's wrong Pein? Afraid of a little pain?" Shadow asked using his name as a play on words. Pein scowled. "Well that little act of yours a minute ago was the _**preparation**_." Shadow said with a smirk.

Pein grimaced at the thought of what would happen but nodded, hoping his saliva would be enough lubricant. And with that Shadow rammed in. He was ruthless. Pein moaned loud, but did not scream. As sick as it was, the pain was a turn on to him, just as it was to Shadow. Shadow thrust in hard, making Pein moan with pain and pleasure. As they both quickly approached their climax, Pein took hold of his own member. Pein stroked his length, Shadow thrust into Pein hard, and they both kissed with fury and passion all at once. With a moan of ecstasy from both, they climaxed. Pein came over their stomach, and Shadow came inside Pein.

Shadow quickly pulled out and rolled over. They were lying on Shadow's bed, breathing hard. Slowly, they both made the hand sign and went back to being Sasuke and Itami. Sasuke threw the covers over their bodies and they sort of cuddled up to each other. "Thank you, Itami." Sasuke gasped out. Itami smirked through his rapid breathing. "Anytime Sasuke, anytime." Itami said softly. Sasuke laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. "What does this make us now?" Sasuke asked softly. Itami looked at him thoughtfully. "Like I said before, we would make a great couple, great friends, and great brothers." Itami said quietly. Sasuke smiled a real smile. "Boyfriends, best friends, and brothers. That's a lot of Bs." Sasuke said with a laugh. Itami laughed with him. "I've got it!" Sasuke said delighted.

"When we are lusty, we are boyfriends. When we are silly, we are best friends. And when we are protective, we are brothers." Sasuke explained with a happy voice. Itami smiled. "That sounds good to me." Itami said, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"_**I have a new boyfriend. I have a new best friend. I have a new brother.**_

_**I have a new name. I have a new life."**_

**_

* * *

_Ok I know I am taking a lot of artistic license with Pein's character, but I feel that it will be explained well in the end. So if you find any problems in the story, please tell me about them! Thank you again for reading!**


	10. My Brother or My Everything?

****

******DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right putting this story up without putting i****n a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**Love's Taboo

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke woke to find himself in bed, with two arms around him. He rolled over to see a fast asleep Itami. Sasuke let a smile over take his face at the sight. Itami was kind of _**cute**_ while he was asleep. He looked utterly defenseless, like a child. Sasuke couldn't stop the hand that reached out to pet the sleeping boy's spikes. At the touch, Itami opened his eyes. Sasuke gasped, his eyes were not their normal swirls. Sasuke had long ago determined it was a doujutsu, but he was still shocked. Itami's eyes were a soft grey color, which accented his hair. Itami raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's stare. "_**What?**_ Is there something _**wrong**_ with me?" Itami asked annoyed. Sasuke shook his head. Itami shrugged sitting up, his eyes swirling in the process. Itami made the sign and his body changed. Sasuke took that as his cue. Sasuke let his body and mind shift over into Shadow.

Now fully awake, Pein smirked. "Last night was... _**great**_." He said with a yawn in the middle. Shadow smirked in reply and pushed Pein back down on the bed. Shadow's eyes danced with desire. "That it was." Shadow purred. "I've thought it over. When you are Shadow you are _**dominate**_, and when you are Sasuke you are _**submissive**_. You seem to have a_** seme-uke complex**_." Pein reasoned with a nod. Shadow smirked. "You've figured me out! Damn, now I can't continue to_** toy **_with your mind." Shadow said with a fake pout. Pein's eyes gleamed with lust. "Shall we head to breakfast?" Pein suggested. Shadow nodded. Pein rose to his feet, closely followed by Shadow. They both quickly got dressed, pausing several times to tear each other's clothes off again and kiss frantically. Pein made a quick hand sign for a time-space jutsu. Shadow closed his eyes, hating the spinning sensation these jutsu caused. By the time Shadow opened his eyes, they were outside of a huge dark blue building.

The stones embedded in the walls looked to be sapphires, so Shadow quickly gathered this was the Sapphire Quarter, which held the Akatsuki only restaurant. Pein motioned for Shadow to follow him and Shadow complied, following Pein through the door. Inside, the whole Akatsuki sat eating and drinking. Shadow noticed some people he had yet to meet, and wondered if this place really was Akatsuki only. He raised an eyebrow at Pein. "They are Akatsuki spies, assistants, and such. They work for us, without being granted the title of _**Akatsuki.**_" Pein explained inside Shadow's head. Shadow nodded subtly in response. Shadow followed closely behind Pein. He could feel Itachi's eyes on him from across the room. Shadow smirked as Pein offered him a seat. Shadow sat down, turning to smirk at Itachi.

The latter's eyes narrowed. Kisame leaned over to whisper in Itachi's ear. Even across the whole room of loud people, Shadow still managed to pick up on what he said. "Hey _**dude**_, you know the new guy is _**smirkin' **_at you right? Is he like_** checkin' **_you out or what?" Itachi turned his head towards his ignorant partner and growled. Shadow widened his smirk and turned to Pein. "So who will be the lucky one to get me as a partner?" Shadow asked with some confidence. Pein shook his head. "I have yet to decide." Shadow scowled at being brushed off. That was till the most beautiful woman he had ever seen to a seat next to Pein. Shadow felt a rush of lust run down his entire body. Pein smirked at Shadow's ogling and turned to speak to the fallen Goddess. "So nice of you to join us my _**sweet sister**_." Pein said pecking her on the cheek. Shadow mentally growled at the word 'sister', knowing full well that it meant she was off limits. It's not really tactful to sleep with your _**boyfriend/best friend/brother's sister**_.

Shadow calmed his inner dilemma and smiled at the woman. "Hello my name is Shadow, I am the new recruit." Shadow purred seductively, ignoring the warning glance Pein shot him. The woman laughed lightly, obviously amused. "I am Pein's sister. You may call me Mercy-sama." She said with a smile. She leaned in closer and Shadow did the same. "My _**true name **_is Sarina Kyōmi, but if you _**ever**_ call me that in front of other members _**I will kill you**_." She purred in a mimicked seductive tone. Shadow smirked. "As you wish Mercy-sama. My true name is Sasuke Uchiha, but I must ask the same favor of keeping that a secret as you, though I do not have a threat to solidify it." Shadow said with a pleading smile. Mercy laughed softly and caressed Shadow's cheek. Pein let out a low growl. "What's wrong _**Pein-sama**_?" Shadow asked with mischief dancing in his eyes. "Don't touch my sister. And Sarina... Don't touch my Shadow." Pein said with a growl of possessiveness.

Shadow's eyes grew wide and he smiled. "_**Your Shadow**_? Really now I thought I was the one with the _**seme-uke complex**_, that was a mildly dominate comment Pein-sama." Shadow said smirking. Pein rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just keep your hands away from each other. And back up, you're causing a scene." Pein said with a _**just-shut-up-and-do-it**_ tone. Mercy pulled back and smiled. "Have no fear my _**dear brother**_, I will keep my hands off your _**sweet lover**_, and Shadow-san I will take your secret to my grave, so long as you return the favor." Mercy said glancing at the still staring Shadow. "What makes you think I am your brother's lover?" Shadow said, lust dancing in his eyes, never denying the connection. Mercy's smile widened. "It is written all over your faces. It is quite adorable in fact. I suppose I should start calling you my brother as well." She said softly.

After the last comment, they all ate in silence. Shadow reveled in the delicious taste of the food. When all three had finished their meal, Pein rose. "All Akatsuki members will meet in The Onyx Quarter in two hours for a _**mission distribution meeting**_." And with that Pein turned to leave, followed closely by Mercy and Shadow. For some unknown reason, Shadow expected him to be heading towards Shadow's room. But instead, Pein took a turn towards the elevator. Mercy glanced at Shadow and back to Pein in confusion. "He can come with us." Pein merely said to Mercy's look. They took the elevator to the top of the city. As they stepped out of the elevator, Shadow felt his breath hitch in his chest. This was the most beautiful of all places he had ever been. Everything was covered in gold. There was only one building here, Shadow recalled that this was the living quarters for Pein, which would make this building his room. Pein walked through the nearest door.

Shadow instantly took back everything he had said before about the outside being the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The inside was _**gorgeous**_. The walls were gold, golden silk hung everywhere. The window let in the most _**magnificent light**_ imaginable, and had a _**breath-taking**_ view of the city. Pein continued on into the first bedroom on the right. It seemed that there were four bedrooms, one facing north, one facing south, one facing east, and one facing west. Pein entered the east bedroom. Inside there was a huge bed, and it was _**huge**_, it took up the space of _**two king beds**_ put together. The bed was covered in grey and white silks. Pein sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Shadow. "You like my room?" Pein asked with a curious tone. Shadow looked at him in awe. "It's _**amazing**_." Shadow stuttered truthfully. Pein smiled and let his genjutsu fall. Itami smirked and crawled further on to the bed, beckoning Shadow forward.

Shadow also let his body shift back to Sasuke, then crawled after Itami. Mercy smiled. "Since you two have made yourselves comfortable, may I?" She asked politely. Itami nodded. She let her genjutsu fall as well. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. Mercy had been beautiful. She had long blue hair, sapphire eyes, pale skin like moonlight, and an aura of power about her. Sarina was close to being the same, yet very different. Her hair was shorter and a darker blue, more raven colored like Sasuke's. Her eyes were crystal blue; her skin was even paler, if that was possible. She was quite a bit shorter and she lost the power aura, only for it to be replaced by innocence. Sasuke almost fell in love immediately. Shadow had preferred Mercy, Sasuke liked Sarina. She smiled sheepishly. "May I join you?"

Itami nodded as Sarina crawled forward, and was dragged into Itami's arms. Sasuke couldn't help but stare. She blushed and looked away from Sasuke. "W-what?" She stuttered out. "You're _**beautiful**_." He said simply. It wasn't a lie. She was like an ethereal being. She and Itami looked nothing alike, yet they both were the most perfect things Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. Sarina blushed deeper at his forward comment. "Thank you." She said softly. "You are too." She added with a stutter. Sasuke felt heat creep to his cheeks and he looked away. Itami looked very amused. "We look like a _**family**_." Itami mused with a smile. Sasuke looked up at that. He was right. Despite the fact that they didn't look anything alike, they looked like they belonged together. "All we are missing is our last brother." Itami said with a frown. Sarina nodded. Suddenly the door flew open.

In walked the last of the perfect beings. "There you are Judgment." Itami said smirking. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the name. "What the hell is up with their choice of names? _**Pein**_, _**Mercy**_, and now _**Judgment**_?" Sasuke thought to himself. Itami looked at him and smirked, Sasuke blushed realizing he must have read his mind. Judgment looked at Sasuke confused, and then looked back to Itami. "Merido cana lomin ruset?" Judgment asked with a confused look. Sasuke looked at him like he was insane. "Caman leirdin Sasuke." Itami replied. Sasuke had no idea what language they were speaking, but he gathered from the looks, Judgment asked who he was and Itami said his name was Sasuke. "Umm… Hi?" Sasuke tried. Itami looked at him briefly before turning to Judgment again speaking this new language at a mile a minute. Sarina nodded her head a couple times, giving Sasuke the impression she knew what was going on and spoke the language.

Itami sighed at something Judgment said and turned to Sasuke. "My brother needs to speak to me. Could you make your way back to your room? Tomorrow you leave for your first mission, but you need to meet in The Onyx Quarter in about an hour. Do you think you understand the city enough to get there on your own?" Sasuke nodded at Itami. "Good. I will give you a quick transport back to your room then." Itami said standing and making the sign for his genjutsu. Sasuke followed, doing them same. Once both were back to being Pein and Shadow, Pein walked over to him. Shadow closed his eyes as Pein used a time-space jutsu to send him back to his room.

Shadow flung himself on the bed and lost himself in thought. "Who was that guy? What did he need to speak to Pein about? _**Why couldn't it wait**_?" These thoughts floated through his head, until a knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. Shadow walked towards the door, sensing the chakra of his visitor before he even opened the door. He pulled the door open to reveal a beautifully annoyed and impatient Itachi. Shadow smirked flinging the door wide open to welcome his brother in. Itachi walked in, passed Shadow. Shadow closed the door and turned towards Itachi. "To what do I owe this _**pleasure**_?" Shadow asked with a sneer. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Drop that _**ridiculous illusion**_." Itachi said annoyed. Shadow complied. Now back to Sasuke, he walked over to the bed and laid down. Itachi growled. "What?" Sasuke asked softly.

Itachi walked over the side of the bed and sat down. Sasuke was about to push him away, that was until Itachi's mouth attacked his own. Sasuke was pressed into the bed as Itachi straddled his hips. Itachi's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth as he recovered from the shock of Itachi's passionate attack. Itachi shredded the shirt Sasuke had been wearing in his desperation to reach the creamy flesh beneath. Sasuke gasped as Itachi moved his desperate mouth to Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke moaned his appreciation as Itachi quickly ridded him of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Suddenly, Itachi stopped all motions. Sasuke looked down at his own chest where Itachi was staring hard. Sasuke groaned as he saw the hickey Itami had left on him. Itachi growled and got off Sasuke. "Niisan wait!" Sasuke begged.

Itachi turned his head back to the pleading boy and made his gaze very cold. "_**It is**_ _**me or him**_. _**Choose**_." With that, Itachi turned on his heel and left. Sasuke fell back into the bed, panting.

"_**My brother or my everything?"**_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading again! I realized that this story was beginning to go over to a more definate SasuPein/PeinSasu, so I am going to pull it back over to Itasasu for awhile. I want everyone to know that Sarina is like the Konan of this story, but she will be explained better in the next chapter or so. Judgment's true identity will be revealed next chapter if it goes as planned. He happens to be one of those shocking twists! I am considering several new stories, but for now I think I will wait on any new ones until after I am done with this one. Again thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The language used in this chapter is one I like to call, complete and utter, gibberish! It will be used quite frequently in scenes with the three Akatsuki leaders, and so I just wanted everyone to know it has no real meaning. So if one word ends up being something real in an actual language, know that I had no idea! The language is called Lumine in the story, and it is very much my creation. **


	11. Fire Blooded?

**********DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke's mind stirred with hundreds of lost and confused thoughts. "How the _**hell**_ did all this come about?!" He thought hopelessly to himself. Sasuke sighed and pulled his clothes back on. With a simple hand sign he shifted to Shadow, which was becoming easier and easier with each time he did so. Sasuke had been upset by Itachi's abrupt departure, Shadow was just _**pissed**_. "Why the fuck would he do that? Couldn't he see I wanted him? For God's sake, I won't be forced to _**choose**_ between them. I refuse to be _**Itachi's bitch**_." Shadow growled to the air.

He proceeded to clean himself up, Shadow was extremely more interested in his own appearance than Sasuke. He combed his hair into the beautiful spikes Pein had given him. At first he didn't think he would keep the red tips while in Shadow form, instead covering them with the genjutsu, but they had grown on him and now he wanted to flaunt his audacious look. Shadow truly did look the part of Akatsuki. His features were sharp and his eyes had a wicked gleam in their fiery core. The spikes only proved to make his appearance even more sinfully beautiful and dangerous. Shadow enjoyed this fact. The more dangerous he looked the less he would be fucked with and the more sex he would get with Pein. A win-win situation for him.

Shadow finished touching up his looks and exited his apartment. With his superior memory, he walked towards the Onyx Quarter. By now he already had the entire upper parts of the city mapped out in his head. Shadow liked being prepared and constantly armed. Sasuke preferred it but could live without it. Shadow mulled over his current situation as he walked. He was sure he had a scowl on his face when, passing several other members, they turned to face him and then quickly turned back around and kept walking. Shadow could literally smell the fear rolling off them. He replaced his scowl with a smirk and turned to them. "You have no reason to fear me. I am an ally now. What are your names?" Shadow asked in a sort of peace treaty voice.

"We are not afraid of a child such as yourself." The white haired one said sneering despite the obvious signs of his fear. But Shadow forgot about the fear. The word child caught his attention. "Child? I am no child. Please explain your reasoning for such an insolent title to be placed upon my head." Shadow said, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent. "We are immortals. To us you are a child, no matter your age." The one with a covered head spoke carefully. Shadow's eyes still narrowed. In less than a blink of the eye, he had both by the necks, one in each hand. He effortlessly lifted them from the ground.

This was when it hit Shadow hard. Just how much more powerful had he already become just by joining the Akatsuki? He was able to do things Sasuke would have never even dreamed of doing in the Konoha. With a smirk, Shadow looked from each body in his hands. "Now are you afraid?" Shadow purred seductively. The white haired man hung his head. "As much as it pains me to say, yes I feel I am slightly intimidated." He admitted. The covered one gasped. "Hidan!? Did _**you**_ just say that?" The covered one asked aghast. Hidan shot him a glare that would make Itachi think twice and shook his head in disappointment for himself. "Hidan, eh? And who are you?" Shadow asked looking to the covered one. "Kakuzu." He said simply. Shadow nodded releasing them both.

"We must get to the Onyx Quarter quickly or we will be late. I do not wish to tryPein-sama's patience on my first real day." Shadow said with a wave of his hand turning to leave. They silently walked the rest of the way to the meeting hall. They entered silently as well, both Hidan and Kakuzu taking what seemed to be an assigned seat. Shadow was left standing, unsure of where to sit. Pein entered the room at that time, followed by Mercy-sama and Judgment-sama. His eyes fell on the still standing Shadow and he motioned for him to take a seat by him. Shadow walked over sitting to Pein's left, as Mercy-sama and Judgment-sama sat to his right.

"If you succeed in your mission Shadow, this will be your seat." Pein said to him with a hint of a smirk. Shadow nodded politely. Judgment turned to Shadow at this time. "Forgive me for not meeting you before this as I was looking into your mission. I looked over Orochimaru's fortress and evaluated your chances of success by the information on your power that Pein gave me. I am certain if you could hit my brother you can kill this snake." Judgment-sama said confidently. "Thank Judgment-sama." Shadow said with a bow of his head.

"_Do not worry. I have confidence in you as do my brother and my sister. I am __**Kimimaro Kaguya **__by the way. My brother has informed me that we can trust you with our secret. I am older than Sarina yet younger than Itami. A year difference between each of us. That makes me a year older than you as well. My sister feels you will most likely become more like family to us as time passes, so I will warn you. Itami is the violent one, I am the neutral one, and Sarina is the sweet one. Spiraling down to our names. Pein- for Itami's tendency towards violent action, Judgment- for my ability to decide whether Itami or Sarina should deal with a person, and Mercy- for the kindness Sarina will show those who are worthy. Yet be weary of Sarina, she is the most __**fluctuating**__ of us. One moment she can be very sweet and kind the next she can kill you without lifting a finger. She is the most powerful out of all three of us. Hell, she is the most powerful person I have ever met, and as an Akatsuki__** leader**__ I have met a lot of strong people."_

Shadow was astonished at the entire speech in his mind. Yet he was happy he was accepted by all three of the Akatsuki leaders now. He shot Judgment an understanding glance to show him that he had got the message. Pein now looked around the room. Deidara and the red head that was constantly following him, while rolling his eyes at Deidara's simple mistakes, were the last ones to stumble in. Both looked quite a bit out of breath and disheveled. Pein sighed. "What did I tell you two about having sex right before meetings?" Pein asked annoyed but not angry. Deidara shot him a lopsided smile and hugged the red head. "Sasori I thought you would have better sense at least." Pein added as a side note. The red head shrugged, identifying him as this Sasori to Shadow.

Pein waved his hand and they took their seats. "I will now proceed to hand out missions." Pein announced silencing the room. Pein looked tiredly down at a paper in front of him. "Itachi and Kisame, you will head to the Wave Country to check out some possible spy recruits due to the violent uprising occurring there now, people are more inclined to leave." Pein said looking to them. They nodded in understanding. "Hidan and Kakuzu, you will head out to scope out the border of the Lightning Country, as that is where you will find the Nekomata." Kakuzu nodded and Hidan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Pein glared at him for a moment before continuing. "Sasori and Deidara, you will begin working on infiltrating the government of the Suna, as your target is the Kazekage now." Both nodded. "Zetsu you do not have a mission. And Shadow, you will be sent to kill Orochimaru as previously discussed." Shadow nodded as did Zetsu, who Shadow had identified as the giant plant thing.

Pein waved his hand in the air while saying "Dismissed." Shadow stood to leave and was met with a curt, "Shadow and Itachi please stay behind," from Pein. Shadow visibly cringed and turned around. Pein's eyes held a look of determination. Everyone else filed out of the room quickly, leaving the three leaders and the two confused members alone. "So, is this feud going to be a problem?" Pein asked his hands folded on the table. "I have no idea what you are talking about Pein-sama." Shadow said with faux confusion. Pein, Mercy, and Judgment raised their eyebrows looking at Shadow. "Oh really? How quickly you forget I read minds dear Shadow." Pein said with a flick of his wrist in the air and a smirk. Shadow sighed at being caught.

"I honestly hope it does turn into a problem, Pein-sama." Shadow said sounding suddenly a lot like Sasuke. Pein caught it. "Well, well. The great Shadow is not as controlled as he seems publically." Pein said with another smirk. Shadow growled. "Such a bold action Sasuke. Are you confident enough to really fight me? When I do not hold back?" Pein asked nonchalantly. Shadow's jaw dropped and Itachi's eyes widened at the sound of Shadow's real name. "Y-You he-held b-back??"Shadow stuttered. Pein went to speak but Shadow cut him off. "You fucking held back!? I thought you said didn't!? For God's sake Pein what the hell am I supposed to think now? Are you saying I am not strong enough to be in the Akatsuki? That I didn't hit you on my own?!" Shadow roared all his control breaking.

Pein watched as Shadow's chakra swirled violently around him. He smirked. Shadow snapped. In the next second, Shadow had his hand around Pein's neck lifting him from the ground easily. "Calm yourself Shadow. You most certainly hit me on your own. In fact, it was quite a shock to me. I knew you were strong when I met you, but I had no idea you were on my level." Pein said smiling down as the calming Shadow. Pein took the opportunity to grab Shadow's arm flipping him, over his own shoulder, on to the table. Shadow was shocked as he looked up at Pein. "You are close to being as strong as me Shadow. All you need is to work on that tendency to lose focus of yours though." Pein said brushing himself off. Shadow's eyes narrowed and he brought himself to his feet in one fluid motion.

"Ah I see why you two get along so well now Pein. He is _**identical**_ to the younger _**you**_!" Mercy laughed happily. "I am not like him!" "He is not like me!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs at Mercy who only widened her smirk. "Really brother? I have to agree with our sister. I have made the same observation." Judgment said with a shrug. Pein and Shadow turned to glare daggers at him. "Lies." Shadow growled. "I concur." Pein said with a deadly tone. "Violent elements react, peaceful elements combine." Mercy said simply. For some reason that caused Pein to relax. "I suppose that is true. He can't help it if he is a _**fire- blood**_." Pein all but spat.

Shadow raised an eyebrow as did it Itachi, who up til now had been forgotten. "Fire-blood? What does that mean and why does it sound as if you just insulted me?" Shadow asked his tone poisonous. Pein smirked and Judgment rolled his eyes. "It is a term for certain Uchiha people. You, Shadow, seem to be the last able to carry the term. Not even your brother here can carry it as obviously your parents were both half-blooded. That is the only way you could carry it and not him." Pein said as though that explained everything. "And to what does the term refer?" Itachi asked, speaking for the first time. "It literally refers to his blood. Ironically it is a massive, and I mean massive, honor to carry the genetic quirk Sasuke carries as it marks you as the purest of the clan. There used to be many people of the Uchiha clan who carried it, but not anymore." Pein mused aloud still never answering the question. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"_He should not know."_

The voice in his head explained quickly. Shadow was ready to drop it after that, but Itachi was not. "Is that because I killed them?" Itachi asked. Pein shook his head. "No, that only assured that Sasuke would be the last. They had died off long ago, or so I thought. So when I met Sasuke, I knew he had to be in this organization. Yet I will not explain this further to him as I want him to learn it himself. Just as me, my brother, and my sister had to do." Pein explained giving Itachi a look of _**say-no-more**_. "Now back to this feud. Who do you choose Sasuke? Me or him?" Pein asked smirking. Shadow was taken aback, again forgetting Pein read minds.

"_Choose him. Trust me."_

Shadow was shocked but didn't say anything. He trusted Pein deeply. "Itachi." Shadow said, shocking Itachi visibly. "What you thought I would not be loyal to you my Niisan?" Shadow asked with a laugh. Pein nodded and said "Very well then. Dismissed." Shadow was confused but let the subject die.

**_"Fire-blooded, huh?"_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the sort of long update and the cliffy from last time. So yes Judgment is Kimimaro, gasp! I know he dies in the real manga, but I just love his character and I feel so much could be done with him to make him awesome! This Kimimaro has no connections to Orochimaru outside of being an Akatsuki Leader. I have never read the mangas with Hidan and Kakuzu so they may be majorly OOC, if anyone has any tips for writing about them they would be greatly appreciated! **

**Now Deidara and Sasori are a couple in this fic and Sasori will not die and there is likely to be no Tobi. Sorry Tobi fans! I may make Hidan and Kakuzu a couple, with very limited exploration into the topic outside of a declaration of their relationship. **

**Note 1: Ran Freylera Leto-sama, I understand your point on the bold/italic words, but the bold/italic words in this fic represent spoken words almost. Like when speaking, people put enphasis on a word and make it sound harsh. The simply italic words are words spoken inside the mind of Sasuke/Shadow by other people. I will try and use less of them but I feel I cannot omit them. Thank you for reviewing though!**

**Note 2: Despite the 'brother' and 'sister' references between the Akatsuki leaders, they are not related by blood at all, they merely have connected as a family. This will be better explained later. **

**This will not be a long fic so it may end somewhere around twenty or so chapters, or whenever I get the entire story out on the computer, despite the chapter number.**


	12. Great I'm a spy

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 12**

Shadow sighed as he and Itachi walked back towards the apartments. Itachi kept shooting him glances from out of the corner of his eye as if expecting him to break the silence. Shadow had no intention of doing so. If Shadow had gotten his wish he would be banging Pein right then. "Why?" Itachi asked softly, waking Shadow from his realm of thoughts. "Because you are my elder brother." Shadow said calmly. "I didn't mean why did you choose me. I meant why did you come here? Or why are you so fond of that illusion?" Itachi asked visibly annoyed. Shadow chuckled. "I came here to gain power as you did. And as for this _**illusion**_, I like it. Besides I am _**sexier**_ like this." Shadow said winking. Itachi's frown deepened. "You are not. You look _**ridiculous**_." Itachi said in a mild growl.

Shadow snorted and kept walking. He had been mulling Pein's words over the entire time. "Fire-blooded? What could that mean!?" He asked the recesses of his mind angrily. Shadow looked up just in time not to run into his own door. With a sigh he went to unlock it, but Itachi grabbed his hand. "You sleep with me tonight." Itachi commanded with a _**no-nonsense**_ tone. Shadow nodded and turned to follow Itachi into his darkened apartment. Shadow walked over to the bed and sat down. Itachi glared at him. "What?" Shadow asked with a tired and annoyed tone. "Drop the genjutsu and take off your clothes." Itachi growled. Shadow felt his cock twitch at the command. With a smirk he slowly began to remove his shirt.

Itachi growled again as Shadow began to pull the material up. "Drop the genjutsu _**first**_." Shadow turned his head to the angered man. "But Niisan, I wanna show you my body." He whined pouting slightly. "Then show me _**your**_ body, not this pathetic dream of one you have thrown over yourself." Itachi said darkly. Shadow frowned. "Fine jackass." He said dropping the genjutsu, but not shifting to his Sasuke mind set. "The hair?" Itachi asked with an angry glare. Shadow shook his head. "These are real." Shadow said motioning to the red spikes. Itachi growled yet nodded and Shadow continued pulling off his clothes. He wasted no time with taking them off as that was only to make Itachi happy and he didn't feel the asshole deserved it. He was soon naked and sprawled out on Itachi's huge bed. Itachi growled with lust.

"So Sasuke if you are so _**adult**_ now, I don't have to worry about being _**sweet**_ to you anymore. I can just take pleasure the way _**I **_want to. I hoped maybe we could repair that bond, for a reason I can't even think of. But now all you are good for is being a _**whore**_." Itachi said with an evil tone. Sasuke's eyes widened and his mind was forced back to being himself. "Wh-what do you mean?" Sasuke stuttered. Itachi walked over quickly, shredding his clothes in the process. Sasuke tried to crawl away, but Itachi grabbed him and pinned him down. Sasuke cried out as Itachi roughly forced his legs apart. Throwing Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and pinning both Sasuke's hands above his head, Itachi positioned himself.

"Itachi _**please**_ don't do this." Sasuke pleaded his strength failing him. "Stop whining Sasuke you are an _**Akatsuki**_ now." Itachi sneered. With a extremely rough thrust, Itachi penetrated him with no preparation. Sasuke screamed and tears rolled down his face as Itachi raped him with fury. Itachi was about 9" whereas Sasuke was only 7". Shadow on the other hand was crafted with extreme sexual equipment sitting at 12". Yet even then Itachi felt like he was an iron rod being thrust into Sasuke's lower half. Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, which only drove Itachi harder. Itachi was making a good effort at not hitting Sasuke's prostate, as to not cause him any pleasure. In this state, Sasuke couldn't access any of his new found power, he was at Itachi's mercy.

Itachi was counting on this weakness. He put his hand to Sasuke's forehead and channeled chakra straight to his brain. Itachi new this was only a temporary reprieve from Sasuke's new attitude and such, but he felt it was worth it. He wiped Sasuke's entire memory erasing his feelings for Pein, his new strength, his attitude, his accomplishments, and anything that would make Sasuke disobey him. And with a final thrust Itachi spilled his semen into Sasuke's body and withdrew, not caring Sasuke never climaxed. Sasuke immediately passed out from the stress.

Pein sat up straight feeling Sasuke and Shadow's mind being destroyed from the inside out. Guilt overwhelmed him. That was the thing was trying to prevent by sending Sasuke back with Itachi. He had hoped Itachi wasn't too angry, yet obviously he was. Pein thought out his course of action as Mercy and Judgment entered the room. "Pein did you feel..." Mercy started before seeing his face. "I'm sorry Itami, don't blame yourself." She finished watching Pein shift over to his true form. She and Judgment followed the example and walked over to him. They both wrapped their hands around him and hugged the seemingly broken man. "It is all _**my**_ fault. I think I just lost the first person in a very long time to make me feel real." Itami almost sobbed yet tearlessly. Sarina pet his hair down and kissed him on the forehead. "You still have us." She whispered.

"I know. And you two do a great job of making me feel better, but there was something about Sasuke that made me feel complete. Not just with him, but as if our family was completed with him." Itami said hopelessly. "We will get him back, we just have to wait a while." Kimimaro said reassuringly. Itami nodded. "Now we have to make all the members forget he ever existed though, _**and**_ we will still have to deal with Orochimaru." Itami said softly with venom. With that Itami rose and walked out onto a balcony. Without a word he filled the city with his chakra, making every single person forget Shadow.

Sasuke woke in the morning to an empty bed and a very sore ass. Sitting up felt tears coming again to his eyes. He remembered nothing other than that Itachi, his _**Niisan**_, his _**Aniki**_, had raped him. There was intense pain everywhere. In his heart, in his ass, all over. He just wanted to curl up and die. For some reason, he knew he was in the Akatsuki city, yet he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. With a sigh he stood and walked toward what appeared to be the bathroom.

Sasuke looked in the mirror and was horrified. His eyes were stained with tears and red. His hair, which was disheveled. His clothes missing. And most of all, pain evident on every fiber of his being. He sunk to his knees shaking. Hot tears rolled down his face as felt like his heart had been ripped out. It was odd but he didn't feel like it was Itachi he was missing. The bastard had raped him._** Raped him**_. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, yet Sasuke knew he was trapped. All he could do now was be Itachi's bitch. Sasuke sobbed silently to himself on the bathroom floor. He was too caught up in his pain to hear the front door open.

Pein walked right into Itachi's apartment, knowing that he was already out on his mission. He walked to the bathroom and felt his heart shatter. Sasuke was sobbing naked on the floor, bruises all over his body. He walked closer, tears forming in his own eyes which he tried hard to push them back. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, startling the crying boy. Sasuke looked up his face painted with red blush. "Shh... I'm not going to hurt you." Pein soothed. "You are Itachi's brother right?" He choked out trying to keep his voice from breaking. Sasuke nodded. "I wanted to tell you that I give you full permission to stay here and that you will be safe within these walls, well as safe as you can be with Itachi for a brother." Pein said, adding the ending with venom.

Sasuke nodded again, too embarrassed at his condition to speak. "Clean yourself up, I will make you an associate of the Akatsuki. But for me to do that I need you to look the part." Pein said firmly yet as kindly as possible, he didn't want to push Sasuke to something like suicide. The boy only nodded and stood, covering his lower half with his arms as best as possible while blushing furiously. "I am a man and have seen my own naked body, yours is not very different." Pein said rolling his eyes. Sasuke blushed harder and dropped his arms, stepping the shower. Pein turned around and waited in the other room.

Sasuke let he warm water envelop him and cleanse his soul. The water washed away the tears, the pain, the semen, the sex, everything. He felt much better after the shower. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and walked into the room where Pein still sat. He again blushed as he felt Pein's eyes on him as he gathered his clothes putting them back on his naked body. Sasuke slightly cried out as he pulled on pants, re-agitating the pain in his ass. "Are you ok?" Pein asked softly. Sasuke nodded, blinking back tears. Pein's heart ached deeply for the broken boy, who only a day ago was so full of life.

Sasuke finished getting dressed and turned towards Pein expectantly. "Do you wish to be a spy?" Pein asked again in his Akatsuki leader mode. "Sure." Sasuke said quietly, speaking for the first time. "Ok good. I have no assignment for you as of yet, spies do not get much work but they are still provided with a place to stay, food, etc..." Pein explained to a grateful Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure he could do any work yet, he was still recovering from the night before. "Just be ready to work at a moment's notice." Pein said firmly, turning to leave. "Yes sir." Sasuke said making Pein freeze. Pein looked back almost hopeful, but Sasuke's clueless face assured him that he remembered nothing. Pein continued walking. As he reached the door he stopped. "And Sasuke... don't tell Itachi you are working for us. Let me handle that later, I doubt he will be happy." Pein said opening the door and leaving Sasuke alone again. With a sigh Sasuke sunk down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"_**Great I'm a spy for the worst criminal organization in the world."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading again everyone! I'm sorry for the slightly long update. I cried while writing this chapter, (the rape scene was more graphic, but Itachi's cruelty made me cry so I cut it out.) The next chapter will have a huge time skip, or well huge in my idea of huge, so not very big to everyone else. -winks and smiles- Ok till next time my faithful readers!**


	13. I will be Feared

****

**DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I really wish I did, but I don't.**

**Second DisclaimerI am a huge fan of the Never Played Symphonies story, by Stina the Wicked. I know that this story has ****alot, and I mean alot in common with that story. In fact this story is one I wrote as a converse to her story. They share ****nearly the same plot line, but there are different choices, different outcomes, and MAJOR twists. But I didn't feel right ****putting this story up without putting in a disclaimer for her. So please if you enjoy my story, please, please read hers as well, as I am a new fanfic writer and she has made her story excellent. It is great. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

6 Month time skip!

* * *

**Love's Taboo**

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke opened his in bed. Itachi's arm was haphazardly thrown over his body. With a sigh he went to sit up. About half way up, Itachi dragged him back down, crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Sasuke quickly submitted to his older brother's lips, as he feared Itachi's reaction if he did not. It had been like this for 6 months. Half a year had gone by since the day Itachi raped Sasuke. He had grown used to the constant dominance from Itachi and had settled into a happy medium. Or rather as happy as could be achieved when being forced to have sex like seven times a day. Sasuke had never realized that Itachi was such a… a….sex addict for lack of a better word. He wanted it constantly. When ever he got back from missions, or before each new one he would take Sasuke several times in a row.

Despite all of the fucked-upness of it all, Sasuke was content to have his brother pay attention to him. Sasuke and Itachi had unofficial become almost like lovers. The thought of Itachi loving him is what made it all worth it. Sasuke knew Itachi did not, but he liked to play pretend. Itachi continued to crush his lips as Sasuke laid there and took it. Soon his lungs began to cry for air. Sasuke nipped Itachi's lip in an effort to get the sex-starved man to pull back. All it succeeded in doing was getting Itachi to bite back and cause a small amount of blood to hit Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke whimpered needing air sorely. Finally Itachi retreated allowing Sasuke's empty lungs to fill.

Sasuke knew his ass would be sore later today seeing Itachi's hungry eyes. Itachi had just returned from another mission in the Konoha. Sasuke sighed and removed his shirt for the man. Itachi quickly followed the example. Sasuke was just about to begin working on his pants when he caught sight of something that made his blood freeze in his veins. A blue-purplish mark on Itachi's neck. Tears filled Sasuke's eyes irrationally. He had always known in the back of his mind Itachi would do something like this, but to _**cheat**_ on him and then _**expect**_ sex with Sasuke immediately after? That was low. Sasuke was brought back to reality by an impatient growl from Itachi.

Despite his former submission, Sasuke growled back. "You cheated on me!?" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs. Itachi rolled his eyes. "_**Cheated on you?**_ Wouldn't that be contingent on us being _**together**_ in the first place?" Itachi asked annoyed. Sasuke felt his heart shatter. "We weren't… but you… and I…" Sasuke stuttered, the tears growing in size. Itachi sighed. "No we were _**not**_ together. You are and always will be my _**whore**_." Itachi said waving his hand and again advancing on Sasuke. Sasuke tried to pull back, but Itachi pinned him down and raped him. It has happened so many times before Sasuke already knew the drill.

Several hours later Sasuke was finally able to reach the shower when Itachi went out to have a drink with Kisame. Sasuke tried furiously to wash off Itachi. He didn't want him on his body anymore. He didn't want to love him anymore. Sasuke sunk to the floor of the shower, covered in tears, semen, blood, and Itachi. Sasuke felt a huge pain deep in his heart. From that moment Sasuke vowed to kill the man Itachi had cheated on him with. With this pain came determination Sasuke hadn't ever felt before. A burning in his stomach. Power beyond comprehension. He would kill this man, no doubt about it. Then he would kill Itachi, after making the asshole beg for his life.

Pein felt Sasuke's chakra explode with fire. _**"It begins."**_ He said to himself laughing. "Time to begin helping out a bit." He thought as he stood. He sounded a meeting alarm for Itachi, Sasuke, and Kisame. Sasuke stood up straight in the shower at the alarm in his head. He was shocked. He had only been called for a meeting once before and it was only to discuss his position. Itachi still didn't even know Sasuke worked for the Akatsuki. He believed the leader was only allowing him to stay here out of a favor to himself. Sasuke quickly dressed began his walk over to the Onyx Quarter.

Pein waited as all three of his employees entered. Itachi looked confused and pissed off. Sasuke looked confused and hurt. And Kisame just looked confused. "Why is my brother here?" Itachi asked quietly. Pein raised an eyebrow at him. "I have need for his service as a spy." Pein said whipping his hand through the air. Itachi's eyes widened. "_**Spy?**_ He does not work for us." Itachi said calmly, yet only thinly veiling his anger. "Actually he does. He is in employ for _**me**_, but I advised him to not tell you about his service. That is the reason I allow him to stay here, eat our food, and more." Pein said dismissing the subject. It was obvious that Itachi was angry yet he said nothing. "Ok so here us how it is going to go. Since Itachi and Kisame can't seem to do this right, Sasuke I am giving _**you**_ the mission."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Kisame choked on air. And Itachi did both at the same time. Sasuke didn't know what was more shocking Pein-sama's statement or Itachi's sudden lack of grace. _**"You cannot be serious." **_Itachi growled. Pein glared at him. "Actually I can Itachi. Since you are too much of a _**sex addict**_ and must _**bang our spy's brains out**_ every time you are in the Konoha, I can't trust you with a mission like this. Beside I don't trust Sai anyway. He seems to believe he will one day get the title of Akatsuki, which no such thing is true. I like Sasuke much better, but he can n longer go to Konoha, so he could not be our spy. Yet there is no one better to finish this mission." Pein said making Itachi's eye twitch and Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Sai? Is that the bastard's name? Well then what is my mission, Pein-sama?" Sasuke asked his blood boiling.

Pein smirked at Sasuke's eagerness for the mission. Itachi let out a menacing growl. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further and turned to face him. "Yes Niisan?" Sasuke asked in a dark tone. _**"You will not take this mission."**_ Itachi growled with his eyes in the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke nearly whimpered, but inside something held it back. Sasuke felt fire rise through his being. He was certain he would have attacked Itachi had the door not opened. In walked Deidara, Sasori, and a blindfolded boy. Sasuke felt suddenly as though he was looking in a mirror. This boy looked identical to himself. There were only in fact a few minor differences. The boy obviously was of lesser blood than Sasuke. As Sasuke was an Uchiha, he had extremely noble blood.

Itachi growled loud at seeing the boy. "He has _**no place**_ here right now." Itachi said visibly pissed. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who this boy was to cause Itachi be so worried. "Who is he?" Sasuke asked with venom. "My name is Sai." The boy responded. Kisame groaned and Itachi closed his eyes. Sasuke felt the fire inside him flare. "_**Sai? **_You are this Sai? You seem to make Itachi nervous." Sasuke said keeping his voice level. The boy had yet to be un-blindfolded. "I have no idea why. Perhaps it is because he wants _**sex.**_" The boy said offhandedly. Itachi growled loud at this. The boy shook slightly. "I'm sorry Itachi; I didn't want to make you angry at me. Please forgive me." The boy pleaded. Itachi looked as though he was going to say something, but Sasuke cut him off. "Deidara please un-blindfold him." Sasuke asked politely. Deidara nodded and did so.

Sai blinked several times trying to get accustomed to the lighting. The first thing he focused on was Itachi's very pissed face. The next thing he focused on, brought on by looking away from Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, was Sasuke. His eyes widened. "You're him aren't you? Sasuke." Sai spat. Sasuke nodded. "And what does my name mean to you?" Sasuke asked. "Noth…" Itachi began but was cut off by Pein. "No continue Sai. What does Sasuke's name mean to you, and how did you hear it. Do not lie, or I will not hesitate to **_kill you_**." Sai's eyes widened. "Well he is the person Itachi is always thinking about I suppose. After all he sometimes says _his_ name when he cums after I give him a blowjob." Sai spat angry by the thought. Itachi was across the room in less than a second. He grabbed Sai around the neck and raised him from the ground.

Sasuke was momentarily lost from the world. As soon as he heard the words "cum" and "blowjob" his mind shut down. He felt the fire engulf him. Sasuke died. Shadow died. Nero was born. His eyes swirled to red-orange flames. They glowed with arcane power. The flames in his eyes even flowed over the rim of his eyes, so it looked like his eyes truly were on fire. His body grew to adult size. Fire overtook his entire body, turning his hair red, demonic markings in red ran down his cheeks, his arms, his back, and all swirled into a massive, intricate tattoo on his stomach. His chakra exploded, it increased by **_10,000_** fold. Itachi dropped Sai and his eyes grew wide. Pein smirked. Sai took a step backwards as Nero finally took over Sasuke. His eyes were pure power, more than anyone could have ever imagined.

Sasuke had become a demon. That much as obvious. "Well, well, I wondered when this would finally happen." Pein said with a smile. Nero turned his eyes on him and glared. "Vaseten merif lokben." Nero growled. "Calm yourself down, no need to threaten me. I am Zeno, an air youkai. You must be the last of the fire youkai. I knew you were in Sasuke all along, I just wanted him to release you on his own." Pein explained as his own form changed. His hair turned white, not unlike his normal body's hair, with silver streaks through it. His eyes lost their swirls and over flowed with white-silver colored mist, like a cloud. His body became leaner and he was lither, despite his amazing grace beforehand. Silver markings like Nero's ran over his body. In other words, to Nero, he became irresistibly beautiful.

"Air youkai? Well then perhaps I can be a bit kinder." Nero said smirking. He walked right over to Pein/Zeno and kissed him deeply. Itachi growled from behind and everyone in the room gasped. Nero broke the kiss and turned his head to the other people. He made a quick assessment of their power. Seeing no one of importance he growled a growl that would make even the most fearless turn and run. And so they did. Everyone but Itachi and Sai, who still had his arm caught by Itachi. Sai was looking back and forth between Nero and Zeno and Itachi, analyzing who it would be best to defy. Nero turned completely from Zeno, looking at Itachi. "You are the sons of bitches that hurt my host." Nero growled. Sai whimpered.

"And you are?" Itachi asked pissed. "Sasuke's demon, Nero. It will do you good to remember that." Nero said with as much venom as he could muster, and for a demon there was plenty of it. "Sasuke's demon? You do know that sounds insane correct?" Itachi asked unknowingly pushing the wrong button. Suddenly Itachi was in the air; Nero was looking up at him with flaming eyes. Itachi watched as flame crept up Nero's arm, coming closer to his neck.

"_**I am Nero. You will come to fear me in time, Human." **_

* * *

**Thank again for reading. I hope this added some drama to the story. I do have sad news though. This story will end officially at chapter 15. I never realized how close to being done I really was till now. But don't worry a new story will follow it and I am open to suggestions for the theme! For those who are sad to see Sasuke again replaced by an alter-ego have no fear he will be back next chapter, and Shadow too. I am very happy I updated twice today, I feel accomplished!**


End file.
